Truth Unearthed
by vicar-dibley
Summary: Losely set around the events of Book 5. Professor McGongall's past comes as a surprise to many and not only hers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dinner at the safe house had been a solemn affair. The Order had brought Harry here in the last moment to escape from the Dementors and for the last few days they had been holding council on how to proceed. Molly Weasley was pouring coffee for everyone and with Dumbledore gone since after breakfast Professor McGonagall was in charge for the time being. Alastor and Tonks had already returned to the Ministry which left only Remus, the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and McGonagall sitting around the large kitchen table. Just as Molly was handing Minerva her cup the door to the kitchen opened revealing Hogwart's Headmaster and a tall dark figure looming behind him. By the satisfied look on his face nobody felt overly anxious but the moment the person behind him stepped into the light they heard the crash of breaking china on the tiled floor. All heads turned towards the source of the unexpected noise. Minerva McGonagall had risen to her feet; a broken cup lay next to her chair. She stood there with her left hand on her chest, eyes blazing with anger but there was something else in them although scarcely detectable.

"Albus? Albus, what have you done?" Minerva whispered fiercely. It sounded even louder than if she had shouted at Dumbledore.

"Lining up our allies, Minerva." Albus answered softly while descending the flight of stairs that led into the kitchen.

"You promised me! You agreed you would reconsider this. I trusted you to keep your promise."

"But I did. Minerva..."

"No!" McGonagall interrupted forcefully as she gathered her robes and walked around the table. "Take her back to where she came from! This instant!"

"I am sorry, Minerva." Albus shook his head at his old friend. He had been afraid she would bolt from the room but was relieved when she remained. Her eyes avoiding at all cost the stranger behind him. "Well, let me introduce our guest. Everybody meet Siobhan Donaghue."

Remus jumped to his feet and respectfully greeted the woman who had stepped from behind Dumbledore. "Welcome Daywalker. I am Remus Lupin."

"Daywalker?" Hermione chimed in, eager to meet one of the most famous persons in the wizarding world. "I always thought you were some kind of myth. Oh, I am Hermione Granger by the way and these are my friends Harry and Ron."

The woman called Daywalker or Siobhan smiled at the excited teenager and shook her hand as well as those of her friends. Harry was glad that she treated him like everybody else in the room. Professor McGonagall's reaction though let Harry wonder what was going on. She had retreated to the other side of the room, with her back to them and breathing heavily to stay calm. Something was wrong and he wondered what it was, when it suddenly hit him. He had seen fear in the Professor's eyes when she had first spotted their guest. If he knew something for certain then that Minerva McGonagall was afraid of nothing. If anything it was the other way round, she was the one who usually instilled fear even in the most ferocious Death Eater. So, what was going on?

Minerva had distanced herself from the group in order to get her emotions under control. She caught Albus' eyes in the reflection of one of the pans above the stove. Albus had not left her out of his sight the entire time and she could tell he was worried. If it weren't so absurd she would have laughed. He was worried although it was he who had caused the whole unfortunate situation. Dumbledore stepped behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, feeling her tremble with fury and restrained emotion.

"Tabby", he felt her flinch under his touch but held on nonetheless, "I kept my promise, I swear."

"Then why is she here, Albus?" Minerva asked with a tremor in her voice few would have detected. Before Albus could answer though they heard the nervous voice of Arthur Weasley behind them.

"You are the one who killed Cornelius Fudge's first assistant six years ago. They have been looking for you for six years and now you are here. Albus what is the meaning of this?" Arthur was pointing his wand at the tall, striking woman who stood ill at ease in the middle of the kitchen, her gaze seeking the only person she trusted with her life.

"Arthur, calm down, please." Minerva had turned at Arthur's accusations, looking at the woman in question before she moved to stand protectively in front of her, "Trust me when I tell you it wasn't her who killed Humphrey Cheswick."

"Why? Because less than two minutes ago you were more than insistent that Albus should take our guest back. What has changed in such a short time?"

"Arthur", Albus took up the question, "why don't we sit down and have a nice cup of coffee and a piece of Molly's chocolate cake while Minerva and Siobhan have time to talk?"

He gathered everybody around the table while the two women stood in front of the large fire gazing at each other. Minerva held her robes in a white knuckled grip while Siobhan had her own hands balled in tight fists by her side. Harry cocked his head at them trying to decipher their body language but failed utterly. He sighed heavily and hung his head when she felt Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder.

"What is the matter, Harry? Is something troubling you?"

"Nothing, Professor." Harry mumbled around a bite of his cake and cast another glance at the two women.

"Ah." Dumbledore chuckled as he followed his gaze. "You are worried about Professor McGonagall."

"No. Yes. Yes, I am."

"Why, dear boy?"

"Well you see, Headmaster, it's just that Professor McGonagall is afraid of nothing and yet when Ms Donaghue entered I saw fear in her eyes."

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully, pondering how to explain to his young charge that sometimes it is important to read between the lines.

"You know, Harry we are all afraid of one thing or the other", he held up his hand to stop Harry's retort before he continued, "but there are also different kinds of fear. The worst of all is the one when we fear **for** someone. When we fear for this person's life. When we are frightened to lose the best thing that has ever happened to us. And because we are so frightened to lose the only person that ever made us feel this all-encompassing love poets write about we lose sight of our wants and needs and forget that we must live this love or else it would be wasted."

"You mean, Professor McGonagall isn't afraid of Ms Donaghue but rather fears **for** her?"

"You tell me, Harry!" Albus encouraged him with a gentle squeeze of his shoulder. Harry looked over to the women and observed them for a while before he relaxed with a frown still etched to his forehead.

"Well?"

"It is the latter. I hope they can figure it out."

"So do I, dear boy, so do I."

When Siobhan had joined her in front of the fire, Minerva had grabbed her robes like a vice. The woman stood in front of her in all her glory. Long dark hair, ice blue eyes gazing directly into Minerva's very soul. Her skin was smooth and pale. She had a handsome face with high cheekbones. Siobhan Donaghue looked not a day older than thirty-eight, the age she became this unique person, when she was really 158 years old. She was the Daywalker, a vampire who could walk in the sun but also a werewolf with the ability to change by will into either a large dangerous black wolf or her animagus, a raven but she was also a powerful and talented witch.

"Don't be mad at Albus, Minerva", Siobhan broke the silence between them. Causing Minerva to tighten the grip on her robes even further when all she really wanted was to reach out and touch the woman in front of her. To put a hand against her cheek, to make sure she wasn't a figment of her imagination. She was afraid if she did she would come undone, so she remained rigid but her eyes were no longer able to suppress the emotions than ran rampant inside her.

"I am not mad", Minerva whispered harshly, "I am disappointed. He was toying with the idea to bring you back but I begged him not to and yet he did."

"Albus found the proof of my innocence and the Ministry acknowledged it. I am free of all charges. The papers signed and sealed by Cornelius Fudge himself."

Minerva simply couldn't believe her hears. So this was what Albus had been up to all the time. She sank in one of the chairs by the fire, leaned back and closed her eyes. Should it be really true that after all this time that Albus had found a way to proof the guilt of Louis Lestrange? She opened her eyes when she felt a gentle touch on her knees. Siobhan was kneeling in front of her, her eyes watery, pleading with her.

"Please, my love, please. I know you are worried but I'd rather die with you by my side than spend eternity without you." Tears escaped their prison, running unrestrained over pale cheeks.

"I missed you so much", Minerva whispered. Siobhan put her head in her lover's lap and smiled when she felt Minerva gently stroking her hair and a kiss being pressed into her long dark tresses on the back of her head. Minerva put her cheek against the bend head in her lap, absorbing the warmth of her lover's body and the delight of being able to touch her again.

"I missed you too, beloved", the vampire breathed. She inhaled deeply, her lover's scent tickling her senses and the warmth of her body soothing her heart. Minerva had always had this effect on her, the mere touch of her hand used to sooth the beast as well as her aching heart.

"Maybe we should tell them what is going on. They deserve to know."

"You are right, of course."

Siobhan stood and held her hand out to Minerva who graciously took it to stand. Never letting go of each other's hand they walked to the table where Arthur was glaring at Siobhan confusion written on his face.

"May I have your attention for a moment?" Minerva asked. When conversation ceased she continued. "I asked you to trust me that Siobhan has nothing to do with Humphrey's demise because I know for certain she couldn't have done it."

"Why not?"

"Because she was with me."

"The whole night?"

"Yes."

"How do you know? She could have put a spell on you or something else. There is a lot we don't know about vampires or werewolves. She..."

"I know because it was our wedding anniversary", Minerva cut him off, reaching the end of her patience with her friend.

"Still. She could have..." He continued, unable to cope with the last piece of information but was stopped again, this time by Siobhan soft but determined voice.

"I did no such thing, Arthur. Minerva is the love of my life and I'd rather lay down my own life before I do anything remotely like manipulating her mind or her heart."

Mr Weasley took a step closer to McGonagall and grabbed her arm. His action caught her by surprise.

"Did she fuck you into oblivion then or what that you can't think straight?" He had barely finished his sentence when the commotion started while everything happened so fast nobody was really prepared for it. One second everybody was shouting Arthur's name in outrage and the next the Daywalker had him pinned against the wall. Her right hand with its claws extended lay painfully around his throat. Her eyes were the darkest red one could think of, her fangs very close to his neck as she whispered harshly into his ear, but still loud enough that all of them could hear what she had to say.

"You will never again, in your miserable little life, use such vile language when speaking to my wife! You will treat her with nothing but courtesy and respect just like she deserves! Do you understand, Arthur Weasley?"

This was when she felt a soft hand on the arm that was holding Mr Weasley so effortlessly up in the air.

"Beloved, let him go", it was Minerva's voice that soothed the beast and made it submit. Siobhan turned her face towards the voice and found worried green eyes looking at her. She relaxed her grip on Arthur but didn't let go just yet.

"Please, love." Minerva covered the hand that had turned into a claw with one of her slender ones, forcing the beast back completely. The Daywalker's eyes turned from bloody red to sky blue again as her fangs receded as well.

"A very convincing demonstration of what you are capable of", Arthur was still held by the throat. "Is this how you treat her when nobody is there to protect her?"

"No, Arthur, she has never laid a hand on me other than in love." Minerva objected strongly. Her gaze was locked on her lover's, conveying the love she held for her wife.

"Then why is your back marred with scars?"

This last bit of accusation finally broke the grip Siobhan had on him and she let go of him as if she had been burned. She took a few steps from the fallen man looking at him as if she saw him for the first time. Minerva furiously turned on her heels and glared at Molly. Cursing the one time the bathroom in her own room had been out of order and she had to share. Of course Molly had told him. She watched as Siobhan staggered back to the other side of the room, her back to where everybody was gathered waiting for her to explain what wasn't theirs to know at all. Minerva knew her wife would berate and condemn herself for all the wrong reasons. She took a step towards the Daywalker but was stopped by Arthur's hand on her arm. Looking at the hand then at the man with a withering glare she was proud to see him withdraw the offending limp with a guilty expression.

"This is none of your business, Arthur."

"It most certainly is because you are our friend and we care for you, Minerva, whether you like it or not. And if she was the reason for them it is our damn duty to protect you from her."

Minerva sighed heavily, she should be angry, furious but she couldn't. She knew he meant well and as she looked in the faces of the others she found them nodding in agreement. Albus merely looked expectantly but everybody else wore a worried frown, even the children.

"Look", Minerva said, warmed by their concern, "why don't you all take a seat and have a nice cup of tea? I need to talk to her and afterwards I will explain all you need to know. I assure you though, and I ask you to trust my words, that she has nothing whatsoever to do with them."

Finally they all mumbled their consent and Albus ushered them back to their seats where they resumed their conversation while keeping an eye on their guest.

Minerva walked over to the hearth where her wife was leaning heavily against the mantle. She could tell by the way she held herself that Arthur's words or rather what he had implied had cut her deep. He had barely suppressed the word monster and Minerva knew that in her darkest hours Siobhan regarded herself like that and it pained her that her gentle lover would ever perceive herself as such. The witch rested her forehead against her wife's back and hugged her around the waist from behind, absorbing the warmth of her body. An oddity for a vampire but she was more than that and it had come as a wonderful surprise to Minerva when she had realised so many decades ago that the woman's body wasn't cold at all but rather warm, warmer than her own in fact.

"I am sorry, dearest", the vampire said sorrowfully, "I shouldn't have lost control like that but when he..."

"I know." The witch lifted her head from her lover's back and turned her around which Siobhan did without hesitation. Minerva cupped one of her cheeks in her palm forcing her wife to look at her, "It is all right, my love. You were protecting me."

"I thought he hurt you when you gasped and the way he spoke to you... I..." She covered the hand on her cheek with one of her own and pressed her lips against the soft palm. "They think I did this to you. I would never hurt you."

"I know that", Minerva soothed gently. "But they don't know that because they don't know you like I do. I promised them to explain what happened."

"You don't have to. Not on my account", Siobhan pulled Minerva against her taller frame. It felt so good to have her wife back in her arms she wished she didn't have to let go any time soon. "I don't care if the think of me as a monster. I don't want you to feel exposed and vulnerable just to correct their perception of me."

Minerva put her arms around her wife's back. It delighted her when Siobhan rested her head on her right shoulder and she tenderly stroked her hair. She closed her eyes at the feel of her wife's solid body against her own slender form. How she had missed these moments.

"I care because that is not who you are. And maybe it is time for them to know."

Siobhan tightened their embrace further careful not to hurt her and finally pulled back to look into sincere emerald eyes. She nodded and together they joined the others at the table. The vampire held the chair for Minerva who gracefully sat down and smiled when her lover didn't take a seat but stood behind her with her hand on Minerva's right shoulder.

"This is not at all how I expected the evening would turn out but it can't be helped now, can it?" Minerva began with a raised eyebrow, looking sternly at them. Satisfied when they all but Albus started to squirm in their seats. She was Professor McGonagall for goodness sake, fierce, strict and not to be trifled with.

"Professor", Harry had summoned his courage before he spoke, "you do not have to explain anything. You gave us your word and that is enough."

"I am honoured by your trust, Mr Potter", Minerva replied softly, "but I am afraid not everybody in this room shares your heartfelt sentiment."

"Quite right", Arthur insisted forcefully. McGonagall sighed and covered the hand on her shoulder with her own when she felt the reassuring squeeze.

"Molly saw something nobody, except my wife, was ever meant to see", Minerva began with a calm and collected voice. Her bodily shortcomings were nothing she liked to dwell on but it couldn't be helped right now. "Again, she is not the one who put those scars on my back, if anything she is the reason why I am able to sit here and tell you about them."

"Who, Minerva?" Molly Weasley asked anxiously.

"During our last war against Voldemort some members of the Order ran into an ambush. I made sure everybody could escape but unfortunately I had miscalculated their advance and was captured by the Death Eaters."

"They tortured you." Remus understood now how his former teacher and friend had suffered her scars. He was no stranger to their methods.

"Yes. Rodolphus Lestrange is not especially known for his skills as a host. He does not chat idly over a cup of tea and ginger newts but rather takes great pleasure in inflicting excruciating pain."

Siobhan could see that Arthur looked shocked at the admission and it was plain as day that he wished the earth would open right now to swallow him whole for his insinuations.

"Oh, Minerva, can you ever forgive me? I didn't have the slightest idea." The man apologised sorrowfully, feeling like the lowest creature on earth. She waved it off, "It is not me you owe an apology."

"Siobhan, I am awfully sorry for what I said and implied. Please accept my sincerest apology."

"Accepted, Arthur."

"There is more though, Professor, isn't it?" Hermione as perceptive as ever caught on that Lestrange wasn't the only reason for her marred flesh.

"Very astute as ever, Ms Granger", Minerva agreed ruefully. "Suffice to say that hadn't my wife found me in time Rodolphus would have killed me. I was barely alive when she came to my rescue. Finally, my father had a certain way to ensure that my sister and I would learn his rules as fast as possible. He had a fast temper and was even faster with the whip. Father made sure that we would never make a mistake more than once."

"Just like the Dursley's", Harry mumbled nearly unintelligible. But not low enough for McGonagall. Her animagus wasn't a cat for naught. "Just like them, Mr Potter, but fiercer."

"I am sorry", Harry said with heartfelt sincerity.

"Don't be", Minerva smiled gently at the boy, "it helped me become the woman I am today. It taught me a vital lesson. What doesn't kill us makes us stronger. My wonderful wife taught me that love is worth fighting for. It is the most powerful emotion in the world. A friend once told me this and I know he was right." She shot a glance at Albus who smiled indulgently at her.

"I agree, Professor", Harry returned her smile.

Minerva put her hands on the table and heaved herself from the chair, feeling drained, tired and incredibly old.

"If you excuse me, I will retire to my room. Good night."

"Good night, Professor."

"Good night, Minerva."

It followed her out of the kitchen and with heaviness in her heart she climbed the stairs to her room. She was glad that her wife had caught on her mood and given her the space and time she needed before she would join her for the night. Minerva silently closed the door behind her and sat on the large bed. She covered her face with her hands to let the tears finally run freely down her cheeks.

When the door closed behind Minerva McGonagall's retreating back all eyes of the occupants turned towards Siobhan. She sighed at their looks and sat in the chair her wife had just vacated.

"Are you not going with her?" Molly asked worriedly.

"Later." The vampire answered with another sigh. "Right now my comfort would not be welcome. She just needs some time to regroup after everything that has happened."

"We didn't treat her well tonight, did we?" Remus scratched his head as he looked around the table. "I mean we forced her to reveal very personal things and we all know that Minerva is a very private woman. She hates pity and she hates others meddling in her affairs."

"It is not pity to care, Remus." Siobhan disagreed. "Although, some might think of a different approach in the future." She gazed pointedly at Arthur who had the grace to look ashamed.

"Ms Donaghue?"

"Yes, Ms Granger?" The Daywalker smiled encouragingly at the girl.

"May I ask how you two met? If it is not too personal."

"Not at all. The first time our paths crossed was during the war against Grindlewald. Very much like Voldemort and his followers Grindlewald disdained anybody who wasn't a pureblood and I am even worse than that. I am a vampire, a werewolf and witch all rolled into one. An abomination." She paused and thought of the time she had first lain eyes on Minerva McGonagall. A far away expression appeared in her eyes when she thought of her wife as a young woman.

"Minerva was the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on and, as far as I am concerned, still is and ever will be the most beautiful woman I have ever met."

"You certainly never looked at any other woman after you have met her." Albus agreed thoughtfully.

"No. And why should I? For you she is merely Professor McGonagall but when we met the first time she wasn't teaching at Hogwarts. It was the summer before she took up teaching. Her dark hair reached all the way down to the middle of her back, flowing freely in the light breeze and her eyes were of the most brilliant green, just like the rolling hills of her beloved Highlands."

"Yes, she was quite a stunning woman." Dumbledore mused as he remembered the young Minerva McGonagall on her first day as one of his staff.

"She **is** magnificent, Albus. Minerva is a beautiful woman. Regal, strong, brave and loyal. She is caring, loving, highly intelligent and the most powerful witch of our time."

"I agree."

"Anyway, I got injured during a fight against Grindlewald's followers. They were hunting me for days when one of them finally got lucky and shot me with a silver arrow. I don't know how but I escaped and Minerva found me. Exhaustion and pain had led to my transformation into my human form. I was in dire need of a healer and blood to heal my wounds. Minerva provided both and took very good care of me. As soon as I was back on my feet I left because I couldn't risk staying longer than necessary otherwise she would have been in grave danger. By then I was already madly in love with her. Little did I know that she felt the same way."

"This is sad." Hermione said sorrowfully. "But you met again?"

"Yes, we did. A few years after the war we met again. We both had survived and I finally found the courage to tell her how I felt. I was over the moon to learn my feelings were reciprocated. Although, marriage between vampire-werewolves like myself and witches was prohibited we found an official who wed us secretly. We kept our relationship to ourselves and when Voldemort sought power we were back where we had been years before."

"It was even worse than before", Molly mused ruefully.

"Quite so. I nearly lost my mind when I heard of Minerva's abduction by Lestrange. She was barely alive when I found her. I wreaked havoc among the Death Eaters but Rodolphus could escape, unfortunately. After the war they swore revenge for the blood loss I caused amongst them."

"So what happened?" Harry wanted to know.

"It was still rather dangerous to be open about our marriage so we kept it a secret and that is why they could do what they did. If they had known that Minerva was married to me they would have killed her for committing the ultimate crime in their eyes. They killed the minister's first assistant and incriminated me." Siobhan said sadly.

It had cost them so much. Six years were stolen from them and nobody could ever give it back to them. She wouldn't allow Voldemort to take more from them.

"Albus suggested I should go into hiding because he was convinced that I wouldn't have stood a chance in the trial."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Minerva would have been exposed as well and we all knew it would have served no purpose."

"I needed her to be safe", the Daywalker added, "as much as she needed the same for me. So we agreed that I would live in the muggle world until the time was right to return. Today Albus came with the signed and sealed document from the Ministry that I am free of all charges. Since the laws for vampire-werewolves and their relationships with witches have been changed completely we can also live as a married couple."

"I am glad", Molly offered as she covered her husband's hands with her own. "I didn't know that in all those years I felt sorry for Minerva she had already found what she had been looking for. But it saddens me to know that you couldn't live your life like everybody else and that you were robbed of six years of your life together."

"Thank you, Molly", Siobhan was touched. "If you excuse me. I think it is time to go and look after my wife. Good night, everybody."

Minerva had long run out of tears and her hands lay palms up in her lap. She couldn't bring herself to get ready for bed. All she knew was that she longed for her wife's embrace, her warmth, comfort and love. It was then that she heard a soft knock on her door before her wife entered. The vampire closed the door carefully behind her and sat on the bed next to Minerva. No words were needed, Siobhan simply took her in her arms. She tucked Minerva's head under her chin and took out all the pins that held her hair in a tight bun. It flowed freely down her back and Siobhan gently kissed her wife's temple. She kissed way down to her jaw and gently turned Minerva's face to her. As Siobhan covered Minerva's lips with her own she rejoiced at the touch. She brushed her lips over Minerva's once, twice before she started to nibble on her lower lip when the mouth under hers suddenly opened, allowing her to deepen the kiss. Minerva held Siobhan's head between her hands revelling in the closeness she had missed so desperately for far too long. The vampire knew she needed her wife in every sense. She desired Minerva, always had and always would. Her lips travelled down the witch's chin as she traced tender kisses down Minerva's throat. Siobhan's hand caressed her wife's cheek, down to her shoulder, grazing over her collarbone. The back of her fingers run over Minerva's breast when she was stopped by a hand on her chest.

"What is it, love? Did I do something wrong?" Siobhan asked anxiously.

"No. You did nothing wrong. It is just..." Minerva sighed and looked down, when a gentle hand under her chin raised her head and she gazed into soulful blue eyes.

"Just what? Tell me, please."

How could she explain what was holding her back when all she really wanted was feeling her lover's skin against her own, being loved by the woman who held her heart. Minerva stood and put some distance between them before she turned around. Her wife looked so breathtakingly beautiful, patiently waiting for her to explain why she couldn't make love to her. Siobhan had always been like this with her, patient, loving and gentle.

"Is it because of Arthur? Because of what he said? I would never cheapen what we have by using such language."

"I know", Minerva whispered hoarsely. Siobhan stood and closed the distance between them with long strides, gathering her in her arms again. The witch brought her arms to her back and held her tight.

"Then what, beloved? What is holding you back?"

Minerva mumbled into her wife's chest, embarrassed at her own insecurity. Siobhan pulled back slightly and lifted her head with a gentle finger under her chin.

"What?" The vampire asked again not quite sure if she had understood correctly.

"I have become old." Minerva felt ridiculous for having to spell out the obvious to her wife.

"I am wrinkled. Certain things sag. Your skin is smooth and flawless. What could you possibly want with me? There are so many young and beautiful women in the muggle world. Don't tell me you haven't been at least been interested in one of them?"

The witch stepped out of the embrace and sat down on the bed again, feeling miserable and foolish but she couldn't help it. She loved Siobhan more than life itself and she would be content if there would be nothing more than hugging and kissing between them. Siobhan was taken aback by her wife's words but she knew Minerva hadn't meant to hurt, it was her insecurity speaking. Six years were a long time and while she knew without a doubt that Minerva hadn't been with anybody else the witch was afraid she had. It was not that she didn't trust her but she knew a vampire-werewolf was a very sexual being by nature. But just like her wife she hadn't been with anybody for six years. Her looks were deceiving and yet it let Minerva to believe that she was no longer desirable to her. The vampire knelt at Minerva's feet and took both of her hands in her own, kissing her knuckles reverently.

"I love you, Minerva. Ever since we met for the first time it was you. Nobody else but you. I desire you and I love you very much. The past six years were the most awful years of my existence. You were constantly on my mind. I longed to be with you. To hold you, kiss you and make love to you. Age is a superficial notion. As for the bodily changes, I do not mind, on the contrary. I welcome them they are proof of being alive. They make you who you are. Please, let me make love to you."

Minerva framed her wife's face with her hands and guided her to her lips. She hoped to convey her own yearning, desire and longing with this kiss. They only broke apart for much needed air and the witch no longer wanted to deprive her lover what she craved.

"Make love to me, please!"

Siobhan bestowed another soft kiss on Minerva's lips before she bent down to take off her wife's shoes. She offered her hand to help Minerva stand and they shared another long kiss as she pushed Minerva's green outer robe down her shoulders. The vampire shrugged out of her black coat and started to open the buttons of her dark blue shirt. Minerva stopped her at the third button, gently pushing her hands away. The witch pressed a kiss at the revealed skin between her wife's breasts while she continued to open the rest of the buttons. She pushed the shirt off of Siobhan's shoulders and took in the glorious beauty in front of her. Siobhan was magnificent and Minerva felt another jolt of insecurity at the woman in front of her. The vampire recognised the look in her wife's eyes but she would have none of it. She swept Minerva off her feet causing the witch to yelp in surprise before she put her arms around her wife's neck. Siobhan kissed her again, full of passion and want. The vampire laid her carefully on the bed and caressed her cheek with the back of her fingers. Looking deep in those beloved emerald depths she felt her heart burst with love for the woman on the bed.

"I love you so much", the vampire whispered in awe at the beauty she was honoured to call her wife.

"I love you too." Minerva answered, looking deep into her wife's blue eyes. "Make love to me, please."

"Gladly, my love." She covered the mouth underneath her with her lips, savouring the feeling of slender hands tracing over her back. Siobhan continued with her gentle assault, giving her wife nothing but pleasure and happily received as much pleasure during the night. When they finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, Siobhan spooned Minerva from behind her hand gently cupping the witch's breast, burying her face in her wife's long soft tresses.

It took about two hours of sleep for the vampire to feel refreshed again but instead of getting up in search of a decent cup of coffee she remained where she was, holding the most precious gift of her life in her arms and being truly happy again. Her heightened senses told her that the other occupants of the house were slowly awakening. She heard Molly's footsteps on the stairs, Remus having a shower while Harry and his friends were still fast asleep. Siobhan propped her head on her hand and gazed lovingly at the woman next to her. Minerva was sleeping peacefully; a small smile was on her lips and her grey streaked hair spilled out across the pillow. Siobhan thought she looked breathtakingly gorgeous. She kissed the corner of her wife's mouth, careful not to wake her before she slipped out of bed to shower. Dressed and in need of a cup of coffee she gently kissed her wife's cheek and left quietly in search for her coffee.

Molly was busy preparing breakfast when Siobhan entered unnoticed. She softly cleared her throat to make sure the woman wouldn't be startled by her sudden presence but to no avail. The Weasley matriarch turned at the unexpected sound and jumped when she saw the vampire standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Good morning. I didn't mean to startle you." Siobhan apologised.

"It is quite all right, my dear", Molly waved her hand and returned to her work. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Thank you. Is this coffee I smell?"

"Of course, please help yourself!"

Siobhan did so gratefully, taking her cup to the table. She closed her eyes and inhaled the strong aroma. The vampire wasn't in the least surprised when she saw Molly in the chair next to her when she opened her eyes again.

"Is everything all right, Molly?" Siobhan asked gently.

"Quite so, yes thank you." Molly stuttered, unsure how to phrase what she wanted to know. When she couldn't come up with an unobtrusive way to find out what she wanted to know she decided that the direct approach was the best.

"Is Minerva all right? I mean after what we put her through. I hope she doesn't hold it against us. We were worried and wanted to make sure she was fine."

Siobhan put her hand over Molly's to still the nervous pulling on a tread in the table cloth.

"She is fine, Molly. Minerva knows you care a great deal for her and she is grateful. So am I. You have been good friends to my wife."

"She grows on you, our stern Professor", Molly smiled. "Minerva is loyal to a fault and the bravest woman I know."

"All I can ask of you is to not treat her any differently than before. She still is the same woman. I am sure she will be more distant and unapproachable than ever but please remember it is nothing personal. It is the only way she knows how to deal with when feeling exposed."

"Don't worry! I know the people in this house therefore I am sure their respect for Minerva McGonagall has risen considerably since last night."

"Thank you, Molly." Siobhan was touched but before she could say anything more Molly patted her arm and returned to the stove.

The vampire was sipping her third coffee when one by one everybody walked into the kitchen. Arthur pecked Molly's cheek cheerfully, Remus had his nose in a book while Harry, Ron and Hermione merely mumbled their good mornings as they stumbled to their chairs. They were all enjoying their meal, laughing and chatting amicably by the time Professor McGonagall entered.

Minerva woke an hour after Siobhan had left in her search for coffee. She had turned sleepily and reached out for her only to find the sheets cold, her wife gone. The witch looked at the clock on the opposite wall, surprised how late it already was. Although, she hadn't much sleep last night she felt wonderfully rejuvenated. Having been thoroughly loved does that to you, Minerva mussed. She got ready for the day and when she descended the stairs she felt a certain dread. Not a hair was out of place her robes were immaculately as always. She looked every inch the prim and proper Hogwarts teacher as always. But something was different and the others knew. The fact that she was a married woman was not a secret any longer, what she had endured at the Death Eater's hands as well as her father's was known to everybody on the other side of the door. She was afraid of their reaction and steeled herself with a deep breath before she entered the kitchen. Standing on the top of the stairs Minerva looked at the people she called her friends. Much to the Professor's surprise nobody really looked twice at her. They all said their good mornings. Only her wife stood with a brilliant smile on her face and held out a chair for her. Minerva took her seat with a silent, "Thank you" only Siobhan could hear. Molly brought her breakfast and sat down again herself. A morning like every other in the safe house. Not entirely. It was better than the many other days for the last six years she realised with a jolt when her wife covered one of her hands with her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. The chatter and teasing continued like always and Minerva felt herself relax for the first time since she had entered the kitchen.

"Oh, before I forget", Remus suddenly remembered, "Albus returned to Hogwarts this morning and left a few papers for you in the library, Minerva."

"Thank you, Remus. I will look through them after breakfast." At the questioning gaze of her wife she merely shrugged.

The Weasleys, Remus and Siobhan accompanied Ron and Hermione to Diagon Alley to shop for the next term. They would also meet Fred, George and Ginny who had spent the summer with their brother in Rumania. Minerva read through Albus' papers while Harry who had done his shopping at the beginning of summer lay on his bed reading one of Hermione's muggle books. At around lunch his stomach was rumbling loudly reminding him it was indeed time for lunch. Leaving the book at the foot of his bed he went to the kitchen in search for a snack. Harry knew he wouldn't have to look too hard because Mrs Weasley surely had prepared something for them in advance. On his way he came across the library where he stopped by the open door and found Professor McGonagall deeply engrossed in the papers Dumbledore had left for her. Upon a closer look he was certain that she didn't have lunch. Harry shook his head at the Professor and went to fetch lunch and a glass of pumpkin juice for both of them. He found a plate with sandwiches in the fridge and glasses with juice which he put on a tray and carried it carefully to the library. Pushing the door further open with his foot Harry entered and cleared his throat to catch the woman's attention. Professor McGonagall looked over the rim of her glasses, not pleased at the disturbance. Before she could protest though, Harry beat her to it with more courage than he actually felt.

"Lunchtime, Professor. Mrs Weasley prepared sandwiches for us and a cool glass of pumpkin juice."

"Well", Minerva shuffled the papers to make place for the tray. "All right then, I must admit I am indeed a bit hungry."

Harry handed her gallantly one of the plates with a napkin and a glass of juice before he took one for himself and sat on the other side of the table. They ate in companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. While he munched on this delicious treat he observed the woman in front of him as unobtrusively as possible. Something was different about her, he had noticed the moment when she entered the kitchen he just couldn't put his finger on what it was. There was nothing unusual about her. Her robes, hair style and glasses were the same. She still looked stern and strict like any other day. So what was it that made her seem slightly different? Softer? Yes, that was the word. She seemed softer but at the same time not at all.

Minerva was slightly unnerved by Harry's constant scrutiny. When she couldn't take it any longer she wanted to know what was going on in the boy's head.

"All right, spit it out Potter! What is it that goes on in your head that makes you stare at me as if I was one of Professor Sprout's new specimen."

Before he could stop himself Harry blurted out what was running through his mind since they had started their lunch, "You are happy! That's it!" At her stony gaze he clamped a hand over his mouth and jumped out of his chair stuttering his apologies, "I am sorry, I didn't mean...I just...You look happy and I thought...I am sorry."

Minerva couldn't suppress a smirk. It was endearing coming from him. From everybody else it would have felt like an intrusion but his sincere heartfelt words were warming.

"Harry, please, calm down", McGonagall said louder than intended to get the boys attention. She pointed toward the sofa in the middle of the large room. "Come sit with me, Harry."

Harry waited until she had walked around the large oak desk and followed her to the sofa.

"Professor, you must believe me I didn't mean to offend you. It just slipped."

"I am not offended. On the contrary", Minerva assured him with a low gentle voice, "I am touched because from you it isn't just a meaningless conversation filler. It is honest and caring. I do appreciate your concern, Harry. So, yes I am happy. Very happy."

"I am glad", Harry nodded. "You deserve it, Professor."

"I am sure others would not agree with you."

"But you don't care what other people think or say about you. You always do what is right and stand up for those who can't do so for themselves."

"That is very touching, Harry. But a bit exaggerated, don't you think?"

"I think he is absolutely right." They both turned, startled by the voice from the door way. Siobhan leaned against the frame, her hands in her trouser pockets and smiling at her flustered wife.

"You are biased." Minerva embarrassedly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and blushed becomingly when wife kissed the top of her head affectionately before she sat on the arm of the sofa.

"Maybe, but I still think Harry is right nonetheless." Siobhan winked at him and he smiled. Love looked good on Professor McGonagall, at least he thought so.

"I must go", he stood and walked over to the desk to take the tray with their dishes back into the kitchen. "Oh, I meant to thank you properly, Professor. I have never really done so and I wanted to say thank you."

"Whatever for?" Minerva wondered.

"For the broom you gave me for my first Quidditch match."

"Nonsense. It was nothing."

"We both know that is not true." Harry objected gently before he went on, "And for the many times you came by my aunt's house and kept me company when I needed a friend."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about", Minerva said haughtily.

Harry returned to the sofa, he put his hand over one of hers that lay on the seat and leaned in to chastely kiss her cheek.

"Thank you, Tabby." He whispered boldly before he finally took the tray down to the kitchen. Harry was gone before she could answer. A single tear stole its way down her cheek and she brushed it away with a shaking hand.

"I am an old sentimental fool", Minerva chastised herself. "My students would have a field day if they could see me now. What was the boy thinking?"

Siobhan slid down unto the sofa and put her arm around her wife, pulling her gently against her body before she answered, "He thought you should know that it is highly appreciated what you have done for him and everybody else. Those who count would never think less of you. They respect you and look up to you. As for the rest, if they think you sentimental or weak it will be their downfall because they will underestimate you and what you are capable of."

She kissed Minerva's temple and smiled when the witch tried to suppress a yawn. "Are you tired, love?"

"Yes, last night was a bit short", Minerva admitted.

"Are you complaining?"

"Never." The witch strongly objected. She unsuccessfully tried to suppress another yawn and closed her eyes when Siobhan pulled the pins from her severe bun to let her hair fall down her back gentle fingers started to massage her scalp lulling her to sleep. Siobhan encouraged her to lie down in her lap. Minerva put up no resistance she relaxed further under her wife's gentle hands. It didn't take long for the witch to fall asleep with her wife caressing her brow. Siobhan entwined their hands over Minerva's stomach and was more than happy to provide the peace and silence Minerva needed. She knew that if it was required she would sit there forever. The vampire leaned down to kiss her wife's brow, nose and the corner of her mouth careful not to wake her.

The Weasley terrors, otherwise known as Fred and George, giggled when they saw the picture of their Head of House sleeping in another woman's arms. Somehow they had managed to find a way to sneak in a device to take the picture without the two women noticing it. If they were honest though, they had to admit that it had been quite easy. McGonagall was fast asleep in the middle of the afternoon while her wife was way too occupied watching over her sleep to notice their little artificial fly that took the picture.

They didn't really mind that fierce Professor McGonagall was married or that the person she was married to, was a woman or that that person was the mythical Daywalker. It was just unexpected. Minerva McGonagall was a reliable constant in their world. The twins liked her a great deal, although they would never ever admit, not even under torture. But it was still a rather mind blowing concept to suddenly find out that the woman they had known for so long wasn't at all what they had thought. Everybody seemed to wholeheartedly support McGonagall's relationship and so would they but that didn't mean they couldn't have a little bit of fun before they started being supportive or protective.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The beginning of the new term brought a few interesting changes for the students at Hogwarts which they were blissfully unaware of. After the arrival of the first years Professor Dumbledore called for silence to make the announcements regarding the changes at Hogwarts.

"Before we start with the feast to welcome our newest additions to each house and welcome back our seasoned students there are a few announcements to make." He had everybody's attention by now. The students were eager to know what it was they had to expect this year.

"First of all, please welcome our new teacher for Defence against the Dark Arts."

All heads turned towards the large door at the end of the Great Hall. When it opened to reveal the person in question there were quite a few gasps to be heard from the students as well as the teachers. Siobhan Donaghue took long strides to join Albus at the head of the hall and was welcomed with a warm hug from the wise old wizard. Minerva tried her best to not stare but couldn't help admire her wife's form. She looked beautiful in her muggle attire under her black teaching robes. Her light blue eyes seemed to glow and her pale skin appeared almost translucent. Siobhan moved with a cat like gracefulness Minerva would never get tired of watching.

The Daywalker stood next to Dumbledore who raised his hand to silence the muttering on the tables below.

"Some of you might have recognised her already. Professor Siobhan Donaghue will be your new teacher against the dark arts. Furthermore it gives me great pleasure to inform you that she is the legally wedded wife of our most revered and admired teacher for Transfiguration."

Most of the Gryffindors had been informed in advance and cheered at the Headmaster's words. Shouting their congratulations and giving standing ovations for their Head of House and her spouse.

Professor McGonagall sat stock still when the cheers from her Gryffindors erupted, feeling slightly embarrassed but touched by their acceptance of her marital status. There was no doubt in her mind who was responsible for this heart-warming display on her behalf and she would find a way to show her appreciation one way or the other. What was even more surprising though was that the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joined in their cheers. Only the Slytherins were brooding at their table. Minerva sighed, not that she had expected anything less from them. She was sure Mr Malfoy was already thinking of a way to pay her his disrespect and she would take great pleasure in putting him into his place for it. Some things never change.

Her colleagues recovered quickly from their initial shock and congratulated the couple warmly. They also had a lot of questions which both of them promised to answer in all good time. Dumbledore resigned to the fact that his other, less pleasant, news had to be delivered tomorrow for tonight was there to celebrate. With a clap of his hands he let the feast begin which soon had everybody delightfully engaged in their meal and happy chatter.

"Your Gryffindors are something else, my love. I have to give you that." Siobhan smiled at Minerva as she covered her wife's hand with her own.

"Yes, well, they did seem to take it better than I expected", Minerva's cheeks had a rosy tint. She had been anxious but now she realised it had been completely unfounded. Her cubs were indeed a wonderful bunch.

After their feast Dumbledore asked the staff to join him in the teacher's lounge for a glass of champagne to celebrate the recently reunited couple and give everybody time to take in the news and get a few of their questions answered. It was a short lived gathering for every head of the house had to make sure the new students were safe and sound where they belonged or find those who got lost on their first night at Hogwarts.

When they had gathered some of the lost sheep and guided them to their destination, the teachers retired to their quarters. Minerva and Siobhan stood in front of the Gryffindor common room ready to face the crowd and thank them for their support. They stepped through the portrait to find everybody already waiting in eager anticipation. Professor McGonagall looked into their youthful faces, finding nothing but open affection there.

She gently cleared her throat, "I meant to thank you all for your very outspoken support which was way more than I could have hoped for. I am proud of you. Thank you, all of you. But I have to warn you, this will not change a thing. Detentions are still part of the repertoire as well as other means of punishment should you dishonour the House of Gryffindor through your behaviour."

A groan went through the crowd at her strict words but McGonagall could tell it was mostly for show because they wouldn't expect anything less from her. Her punishments were always fair and square, as well as rightfully deserved. She was more surprised though when the Weasley twins stepped forward with something wrapped in shiny red and gold paper with the Gryffindor lion on it.

"Professor we wanted to give you something", George handed her the rectangular shaped gift, "it is from all of us. A late wedding gift, so to speak."

"Thank you, Mr Weasley. All of you." Minerva was flustered at their thoughtfulness.

"It is all right if you open it later." Fred added with a wink.

Minerva found an envelope under the bow and slipped it out before she handed the gift to her wife. She carefully broke the seal and read the card which was signed by all her cubs.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_our best wishes for you and your wife._

_You have our utmost respect and admiration!_

_Your cubs_

_P.S.: You have always been there for us, now it is time to return the favour._

"I really don't know what to say." McGonagall looked at their sincere faces, knowing they meant what they said in their card and it warmed her heart. She was very proud of them. It was then the bond between the lioness and her cubs became stronger than ever before. They knew she always expected very much of them but never more than she herself was ready to give. Although she may have never been the touchy, feely type of person every single one of them knew that they could always count on her. She would fight tooth and nail for them if she thought injustice had been done. Her door was always open if they needed someone to talk to and this would never change.

"Oh, yes, there is something. Don't stay up too long! Good night!"

"Good night, Professor!"

Minerva put the gift on her bedside table to open it after preparing for bed. Siobhan was brewing some tea and when Minerva slipped between the sheets a cup of green tea was already waiting for her. Her wife changed into her sleepwear and joined her. Minerva put the gift into her lap; she opened the paper and gasped when she saw the content. It was a picture, taken when she and her wife had been in the library the day after Siobhan's return the other night. She was lying on the sofa with her head in her wife's lap and Siobhan's head was bent, kissing her brow.

"Cheeky boys!" The vampire smirked at the image, running her finger over the hand-carved wooden frame. Form the corner of her eyes she could see Minerva's flustered expression but there was also something soft about her as she looked intently at the image.

"They mean well, love. It wasn't given out of malice but affection."

"I know", Minerva nodded, "I simply don't know if they should see me like this."

"Are you ashamed?" Siobhan sounded hurt.

"Of course not!" Minerva put her hand against her wife's cheek. "Professor McGonagall is just so different from the woman in this picture."

"But she is still the same person." Her wife objected as she covered the hand on her cheek. "If anything their respect and love for you has grown significantly."

"We'll see."

Minerva put the picture on her bedside table and snuggled under the cover, wrapped warmly and securely in her wife's arms as she drifted off to sleep.

Professor McGonagall was smoothing down her robes on her way to breakfast in the Great Hall when she rounded a corner and ran into Professor Trelawney.

"Sibyl, for goodness sake!" Minerva caught herself by gripping one of the other woman's shawls which prevented her from falling flat on her bum.

"Sorry, Minerva", Trelawney mumbled apologetically, "I am afraid I was preoccupied."

"Do say!" McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Are the rumours true then?"

"What rumours, Sibyl?" Why was it not possible for the woman to ask a question flat out? Her constant need for sounding mysterious was rather tiresome.

"The Daywalker is here and she is married to you."

"Yes on both accounts." Minerva confirmed with a smile tugging on her lips. Sibyl, for all her silly behaviour, was a decent woman and had always been a good friend to Siobhan. Minerva never really knew how they had met or why her wife was so fond of the Divination teacher but she had a soft spot for her.

"This is good, very good", Sibyl muttered and looked at McGonagall with wide eyes. Minerva had no patience for her craft, she thought it a waste of time but she was always fair. Sibyl had always appreciated this ingrained trait of Minerva's character. The fact that the older woman was married to her dearest friend warmed Sibyl's heart.

"Why don't you accompany me to breakfast, Sibyl?" Minerva suggest warmly.

"Oh, I don't know."

"Come on, you haven't been with us for a long time and I am sure Siobhan is already back from her stroll. She will be delighted to see you."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose. I just could..." Trelawney trailed off when Minerva grasped her upper arms and turned her around. Forcing Sibyl to look at her through those completely ridiculous glasses she constantly wore.

"Yes. You are not. And it is time for you to leave this tower of yours to join the living." Minerva said gently. "I know that behind those glasses and underneath the many layers of clothes hides a very intelligent, compassionate and brave woman."

"I am not like you, Minerva." Sibyl whispered brokenly. "You do not believe in what I do. I can't fault you. My own mother thought it best to get rid of my silly notions."

"Your mother and my father were like two peas in a pot", McGonagall said sadly. "Don't let her win by maintaining this timid version of your true self. There is so much more to you."

"Maybe one day I will be able to. I'll try, Minerva."

"That is all I ask. Now let's have some breakfast."

Together they entered the Great Hall and found Siobhan at the table chatting amiably with Rolanda Hooch about Quidditch Her long dark hair was braided and she could see her eyes sparkle with amusement as she quarrelled with Rolanda. The vampire sensed her wife's presence and excused herself from the conversation as Minerva and Sibyl walked towards the table. She stood to hold Minerva's chair before wrapping Sibyl in a big hug which she returned unflinchingly. A very unusual thing for the Divination teacher, who was frightened of her own shadow. She usually avoided people and gatherings at all cost. This uncharacteristic behaviour raised quite a few eyebrows but Minerva was glad to see that her wife put Sibyl so at ease. The other teachers seemed to relax considerably at this display of affection.

Vampires weren't in high regard to put it mildly and Werewolves were dangerous creatures. Everybody knew about the allegations against Siobhan but Dumbledore had explained what had really happened. His assurances were one thing but to see her like this was another. Minerva could nearly grasp their change in attitude when they observed her with Sibyl. Hopefully they won't change their mind when they witnessed her wife's other side. These were dangerous times and sooner or later, Minerva was convinced, Siobhan would be forced to unchain the beast. She could only hope it would be later.

Before breakfast was over and students and teachers headed to their classes Dumbledore had to inform them of the impending visit from a Ministry official.

"Listen, please", the headmaster called for their attention, "the Ministry of Magic informed me that in two weeks' time an inspector will arrive to observe lessons and take a closer look at the administration of our school. I ask the students to be at their best behaviour and the teachers to observe diligently the discipline. Now, off you go. Make sure to be on time for your first lesson of this term."

The students scattered from the Hall while the teachers remained in their seats hoping for Dumbledore to elaborate what was going on.

"Albus what is this nonsense?" Professor McGonagall asked without preamble. She was annoyed by this intrusion.

"I am afraid it is not, my dear Minerva", Albus sighed dejectedly. "Cornelius is quite keen on this and for the time being we have to allow it. He has the backup from the board and we all know that some of its members would like to see a few changes."

"If this is about me, teaching at Hogwarts, I can leave, Albus", Siobhan offered, taking hold of her wife's hand when she heard her gasp.

Dumbledore looked over the rim of his glasses, smiling softly at the woman. "It is not that simple, my friend. Your being here is merely a small matter. It is more about seizing control of the school as a whole. We have always been successful at maintaining our independence but now the Ministry tries to broaden its influence and that means sinking its claws into Hogwarts."

"Who is Fudge going to send?" Professor Hooch asked wearily.

"Dolores Umbridge."

Despite the impending doom, the weeks until Umbridge's arrival turned out to be pleasant. Every one of the new students was settling in and more than a few of the older ones were glad to be back again. The occasional prank by the Weasley twins was more funny than annoying, at least most of the time. Minerva was enjoying her wedded bliss, afraid though that it would end too soon with trouble looming on the horizon. Siobhan relished in having her wife by her side and used some of her free time to get reacquainted with Sibyl or explore the Dark Forrest, letting the beast roam free.

It was during breakfast when students and teachers were gathered in the Great Hall when suddenly the doors opened and a woman entered followed by a gust of cold air. Conversation stopped and all eyes turned at the newcomer.

"Here she comes", the vampire muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"Goodness", Minerva heard Sibyl mumble next to her, "I had no idea a single person could wear so much pink."

Minerva snorted. Sibyl wasn't exactly known for her sense of style either but she had to admit that even though the Divination teacher wore the most atrocious outfits at time, nothing she has ever put on hurt the eye as much as what they were forced to look at now.

"It is definitely something that needs getting used to", Minerva agreed under her breath.

"Good morning, Headmaster", Dolores Umbridge greeted with a sickly sweet voice.

"Dolores", Albus inclined his head, "why don't you follow me to my office while my staff continues with their lessons."

"Of course."

Albus preceded her out of the Great Hall, leaving his stunned staff behind. One by one they slowly rose to their feet to go to their respective classrooms. Minerva was halfway out of the door when she looked over her shoulder and realised that Sibyl still sat stock still in her chair. She grabbed her wife's arm.

"What is it, love?"

"You are free for the time being, aren't you, darling?"

"Yes." Siobhan caught a glimpse of her friend at the table, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "I'll take over for you, don't worry. Go, talk to her. Right now she needs your strength and no-nonsense attitude more than the understanding of a good friend." She leaned down, gently brushing her lips over Minerva's before she turned and headed towards the Transfiguration classroom.

Minerva sighed as watched Sibyl for some time from the doorway. The other woman was wringing her hands before she let her head fall into her hands. Sybil was distraught and frightened to death. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder but relaxed instantly when she heard Minerva's soothing voice, trying to calm her.

"Easy, it is just me." The older witch rubbed calming circles on her back and Sibyl felt her breathing return to normal. She took off her glasses and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry, Minerva. I am just an old basket case", the Divination teacher muttered ruefully.

Minerva sighed again, "I wish you wouldn't constantly put yourself down like that."

"Why not? That's what everybody else thinks anyway, even the students. Even you."

The younger witch looked hopefully into emerald eyes, hoping against hope that she was wrong. She saw a slight trace of hurt in Minerva's gaze and regretted her words immediately.

"That is not what I think and certainly not what I see when I look at you", Minerva shook her head at the younger woman. "I see the young, wide eyed, curious girl who was sorted into my House but never felt worthy."

"I wasn't", Sibyl shook her head vehemently.

Minerva finally lost her patience with the other woman's constant self-incrimination. She gently grabbed her chin and turned her head to make her look into her eyes.

"Sibyl Trelawney you have always been worthy of being a Gryffindor and don't you dare let anybody tell you otherwise. I know that deep down you possess the braveness and strength required of all of my cubs. When the time comes I am certain you will remember it and the Sibyl I know you can be will make herself known."

"Thank you, Minerva", Sibyl sniffed. "I wish I could be as convinced as you are."

"Well, I think in the meantime I will have enough conviction for the both of us", the Transfiguration teacher stated confidently before she shooed her out of the Great Hall to start the first lesson of the day.

The presence and constant scrutiny of the Umbridge woman put an awful stress on the staff. Even Minerva felt herself being more short-tempered than usual. Although she should be mad as hell she couldn't help herself but silently cheer at the Weasley twins' attempts to make Dolores' life harder any chance they got. She only wished Harry could rein his temper and would stop aggravating the toad any more than necessary. Even her wife was slowly reaching the end of her patience. Minerva felt a headache coming so she took off her glasses to massage her temples.

"Let me give you a thorough massage, dearest", she heard Siobhan's voice from the doorway of her office.

"That sounds wonderful. Why don't we retire to our private chambers?"

"Why not, indeed?" Siobhan held out her hand at her wife, Minerva readily took it. Together they left the office and climbed the stairs to their private rooms where a cosy fire was crackling in the living room. Siobhan waved her wand and transformed their sofa, making it larger so they had enough room for what she intended to be an evening of passion and seduction. She took hold of Minerva's outer robes and eased them down her shoulders. With a flick of her wand she sent them to a hook by the door. Then she took a step towards her wife to wrap her arms around Minerva's waist from behind. Siobhan smiled when she felt her wife lean back into the embrace, letting her head fall on her shoulder as she closed her eyes feeling the headache slowly fade already. Minerva had missed this, she had missed her wife, the peace and closeness as the last few weeks had been awfully strenuous for both of them.

"I've missed us", Minerva said, when she felt Siobhan nuzzle the soft skin of her throat and tightening the hold around her waist.

"So have I." The vampire started to unbutton the black inner robes which she put over a chair. Minerva stepped out of her shoes and sat on the edge of the sofa, waiting for Siobhan to join her. With another wave of her wand the vampire finally stood in her underwear and took a seat behind her wife on the sofa. She dropped a gentle kiss to Minerva's shoulder, running her hands over her smooth skin before she carefully took out the pins that held Minerva's hair in a tight bun. The witch groaned appreciatively when her long greying hair cascaded down her back, easing the pressure on her head.

"Lie down, darling", the vampire whispered, "let me take care of you."

Minerva didn't hesitate and lay down on her stomach, her arms under her head. She closed her eyes when she felt the talented hands of her wife massaging the tense muscles of her neck and shoulders. Gently but with determination did Siobhan take care of the knots and cranks before she let her hands move down further. She caressed Minerva's back, opening the clasp of her bra, getting rid of it. Siobhan leaned down, her long hair brushing against Minerva's hot skin as she kissed every inch of scarred skin on her wife's back. The witch groaned feeling those soft lips on her marred flesh. It never ceased to amaze Minerva how somebody as strong and powerful as her wife could be so infinitely tender and gentle in her ministrations. Her touch always evoked pleasure never pain. Siobhan didn't shrink back from the imperfections of her body, which made Minerva love her even more. Gentle hands trailed down her sides and when they reached her hips, they carefully slid the witch's knickers down her legs.

"Turn around, my love", the vampire commanded softly. Minerva did as her wife asked, green eyes finding blue ones and the love they held for her nearly took her breath away.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Siobhan answered, capturing her wife's lips in a passionate kiss. Minerva's hands glided in raven hair, holding the woman above her in place. She moaned when she felt their skin touch. Siobhan left Minerva's mouth trailing her lips over her cheek, kissing her closed eye lids, her forehead, down her temple and the side of her throat. She let her tongue gently trail down Minerva's neck, savouring the taste of the witch's skin, fuelling the passion she felt for her wife. She kissed Minerva's collarbone, down to her breastbone before she trailed to one of the enticing breasts. Her lips closed over a puckered nipple as her tongue circled it wetly, eliciting moans from the usually restrained woman. Where Professor McGonagall was stiff, cold and distant, Minerva was warm, passionate, loving and sexy. Never had she held back when they made love. Minerva had felt safe with her to let go and it touched Siobhan tremendously that she was honoured to witness this side of her.

She made love to Minerva's breasts as long as she could before the intoxicating scent of her wife's arousal became too strong to ignore and she had to taste what was beckoning her. Siobhan slid down Minerva's body, leaving a wet trail across her stomach until she reached her destination. She nuzzled crisp grey curls, inhaling deeply the scent that was uniquely Minerva. She kissed them reverently seeking an anchor she found a searching hand before she lost herself in her lover's folds. They entwined their hands and Minerva opened her legs, inviting her lover to the place where she needed her most.

Without further delay the vampire did as she was silently asked. She let her tongue swipe over her lover's folds, finding the sensitive nub which she sucked gently before she inserted two of her fingers into her wife's wet core. The combined sensation of the talented tongue and thrusting fingers sent the witch sooner over the edge than either had anticipated. She helped her wife ride out her orgasm as the spasm slowly subsided, leaving Minerva breathing heavily with a blissful smile on her face. Siobhan gave her clit a few further licks, eliciting some minor orgasms in its wake much to their delight. When Siobhan tried to gently withdraw her fingers Minerva stopped her.

"Stay a little longer, please. I love the feel of you inside of me." The witch asked huskily. The vampire did just that lying down beside her wife to kiss her thoroughly letting her taste herself on her lips.

"I love to be inside of you", Siobhan whispered, summoning a blanket to put it over their sweating bodies. She laid her head next to Minerva's, nuzzling her soft hair. "Go to sleep, my love."

"But what about you?" The witch yawned.

"I am fine. Giving you pleasure is my greatest joy and pleasure as well."

Minerva closed her eyes as sleep overtook her, feeling loved and safe in her wife's arms.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Never had she thought that it would come to this. Hadn't Albus promised her that she would always have a home at Hogwarts? Now here she stood, in the middle of the yard, surrounded by her luggage, begging to be allowed to stay when all of Hogwarts student watching as the pink toad stood there with a satisfied smile on her face at her misery. Through her sniffling Sibyl heard distinct footsteps from behind when she was suddenly engulfed in the strong arms of Minerva McGonagall. Sibyl was relieved when she felt the older woman rubbing her back soothingly.

"There, there, Sibyl", the Transfiguration teacher cooed.

"Is there something you would like to say, dear?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

"Oh, there are several things I would like to say", Minerva said with suppressed fury. Before she could continue though, Albus stormed out of the castle with Siobhan right behind him.

"Why don't you take, Sibyl to her rooms, Minerva?" The Headmaster suggested.

"Come on, Sibyl!" Minerva led her across the yard, inside the castle. Siobhan followed them two steps behind, ready to catch the Divination teacher should she crumple down the steps.

When they reached Sibyl's rooms high in her tower, Minerva guided her to one of the overstuffed chairs while Siobhan made tea for them. She soon joined them carrying a tray with tea and biscuits. The vampire poured the tea before she took hold of one of Sibyl's shaking hands and folded it around the steaming cup. Tearful eyes found encouraging blue ones and the distraught woman managed a watery smile.

"Thank you, dear."

"You are welcome, my friend." The vampire handed Minerva her cup before she joined her on the sofa.

"You heard, Albus", Minerva offered gently, "you will always have a place here."

"What about my lessons?"

"I don't know but these are uncertain times."

"I know", Sibyl sighed, as she took a sip from the strong tea. "And I am afraid I am not of much help. If anything I am a mere nuisance."

"Sibyl, please", Minerva put down her cup. "For once get over your own issues and take a look at the bigger picture. It's time to grow a backbone, Sibyl! We really could need your help, now more than ever. There is more to you than those ridiculous glasses, completely outdated clothes and tons of jewellery."

"Minerva, I ...I...", she stuttered at the older woman harsh but honest words.

"I believe in you, Sibyl. I always have and I do expect that you come around. It is time to remember who you are! Don't disappoint me!" She left in a blurry of robes billowing behind her.

"She is right, you know", the vampire added softly.

Sibyl sighed, "Can you help me?"

"I would be honoured." Siobhan grinned. She already had a few ideas how to help her friend find some of the famous Gryffindor courage, her wife obviously believed to reside inside this trembling woman in front of her.

Nearly two month later brought the most unexpected surprise to almost everyone in the Great Hall during breakfast. Some of the students knew, one of the staff certainly suspected while another one was responsible. The door behind the staff table opened and all conversation stopped when they saw who joined them for breakfast after two month of absence. A completely different Sibyl Trelawney stepped through the door. Her hair was straight and cut at chin length. Contact lenses had replaced those awful glasses. She was no longer dressed in those ridiculous amounts of flowing fabric but rather more form fitting modern clothes, muggle clothes actually under black teaching robes. Her only jewellery consisted of a thin gold chain with a small heart-shaped pendant. All the wizards at the table stood politely while the witches looked on in amazement.

"Sibyl, dear, it is good to have you back", Albus welcomed her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you, Albus", she answered shyly as she took her seat next to a smiling Professor McGonagall.

"May I ask what brought that unexpected change?" Madame Pomfrey asked with curiosity.

"A friend recently told me that she not only believed in me. There was a reason why I am a Gryffindor after all." Sibyl said with new-found courage when she felt Minerva cover one of her hands. The older witch looked proudly at her cub. Oh, yes, she had always known.

"Thank you", Sibyl mouthed at her former teacher and colleague.

"You are welcome."

Albus cast a last glance at his deputy and Divination teacher. He smiled at the pride on Minerva's face. Of course, if there was anybody who could get Sibyl Trelawney to find her strength again it was Minerva McGonagall. The lioness and her cubs always had a special bond. She believed in her students, constantly urging them to exceed her expectations. He could think of no better Head of House for Gryffindor than the Transfiguration teacher. She was the embodiment of all the ideals Godric Gryffindor had instilled for his House. Sibyl had needed a reminder of who she was, what she could do. Minerva with her fierce but supportive hand and Siobhan with her equally gentle nudges have done the deed. Those two were really made for each other and he could think of nobody else he would rather trust to hold up for what Hogwarts was known for.

At their table three friends had been astonished to see their former Divination teacher enter. Ron had nearly fallen off the bench when he realised who it was. Harry and Hermione couldn't help but smirk at his stunned face. Sure, Trelawney had turned out as quite capable when she and the Daywalker had joined their meetings of Dumbledore's Army. She could hold her own in a duel and had quite a few tricks up her sleeve. But neither had known what really lay under those layers of clothes.

"I had no idea that she was so beautiful", Hermione said surprised.

"Neither did I." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Do you think they are having threesomes", Ron mumbled around a mouthful of pancakes.

"What?" Harry asked uncomprehendingly.

"You know, Trelawney, ol' McGonagall and the vampire."

"You're such a pig", Hermione said disgusted as she threw down her napkin and left.

"What?" Ron asked. "It was a joke." He defended meekly when he saw his best friend's stormy expression.

"Sometimes you are a complete idiot, Ron." Harry sighed as he got up as well to leave the table.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand." Harry turned and left the Great Hall only to be pestered by another idiot who had been biding his time.

"What is the matter, Potter?" Draco sneered. "Lost your sense of humour, have you? I would have never thought I would say that but Weasley does have a point, you know."

"Which is?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"That this school should be renamed into Dykewarts. The vampire, McGonagall and nut case Trelawney having a go sounds interesting to me. Who knew that McGonagall was a dyke, married to a vampire who looks like a model? Now with Trelawney's makeover I am sure the vamp has found greener pastures."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry was getting furious.

"It means, Potter that probably this whole happy marriage thing isn't what it seems and the old hag doesn't have it anymore. Therefore the vampire needs to get her satisfaction elsewhere."

That did it. Before he knew what hit him Harry had Draco on the ground, beating the crap out of him. But as soon as it started Harry was pulled off Draco by his neck and held back by strong arms. When he calmed down enough to register his surroundings again, Harry lifted his head, looking into the emerald eyes of his Head of House. She had helped Draco to his feet and put him in the competent care of Madame Pomfrey. McGonagall looked at him with an expression he had never seen before. She wasn't furious or angry because this he had seen before but right now he saw something else. Disappointment. Professor McGonagall was deeply disappointed and Harry felt awfully ashamed. He could have coped with everything but seeing this look in her eyes was too much to bear.

"Potter, you will report to the Headmaster's office immediately. Such a behaviour will not be tolerated", McGonagall ordered before she turned on her heels and strode off.

"Yes, Professor", Harry whispered, hanging his head in shame. The hands that kept him restrained let go of him and he realised it was the Daywalker who had pulled him off of Draco. He couldn't look at her either, so he went to Dumbledore's office, awaiting his punishment.

The Headmaster was expecting him. He sat behind his desk, reading some parchment and eating a lemon drop. He glanced over his half-moon spectacles when Harry entered his office, Albus put the parchment aside and sighed at the boy. Albus could only think of one reason why he was so downtrodden. He knew that feeling all too well. Everything was better than being subjected to Minerva's disappointment. He suspected that despite his righteous anger at Malfoy Harry probably felt like the lowest being right now.

"You would have expected and preferred her anger, wouldn't you?" Dumbledore stated knowingly.

"Yes, sir." Harry found his shoes extraordinarily interesting.

Dumbledore sighed he knew why the boy had done it which didn't mean it was wise though.

"Harry, you must choose your battles wisely! I know you meant to defend your Professor's honour but she can take care of herself. This is neither the time nor the place. Being under constant scrutiny from the Ministry puts a lot of pressure on all of us, as I am fully aware. Losing our temper like this is completely out of the question."

"I know, sir. Professor McGonagall said the same."

"I am sure she did. Especially since she can't always protect you from Dolores Umbridge's punishment."

"It seems as if I can't help it lately", Harry admitted, "when Ron was making his crude joke today and Malfoy continued with his horrible insults, I lost it."

Albus got up from his seat and rounded his desk to stand in front of Harry he put his hands on the boy's shoulders to make him look up.

"I do understand the notion behind it, Harry. But this has consequences. Since it was somebody from his House I will leave it up to Professor Snape to find a punishment suitable for your actions."

"Yes, sir."

"As for the disappointment", Dumbledore added on his way back to his chair, "know that she only felt that way because she always had a soft spot for you."

"Sure she has." Harry snorted.

"Oh, how fast the youth tends to forget. Was she not there when you needed a friend at your aunt's house? Did she not give you your first broom to play Quidditch? Did she not do everything she could to spare you from most of Professor Snape's punishments?"

"Yes, sir." Harry admitted.

"You know, Harry, maybe I shouldn't tell you this but I feel like I owe it to you and my friends." Dumbledore stroked his long white beard thoughtfully. "Professor McGonagall wanted to raise you after your parents died at Voldemort's hands. She begged and pleaded with me but I refused her because I knew it would have been too dangerous for both of you. Minerva and Siobhan couldn't have children and raising you would have been their greatest joy."

Harry was shocked to hear this. He had no idea that his Professor had felt that way. Not once had she mentioned anything and why would she?

"So you mean to tell me that if it wouldn't have been for Voldemort's villains I could have had parents? She could have been a mother?"

"Yes. And I believe she would have been a wonderful mother, both of them." Albus agreed softly.

"May I leave now, sir?"

"Of course, Harry."

"Goodbye, sir."

"Goodbye, Harry."

Harry stood in a daze, his thoughts running wild. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that Minerva McGonagall had wanted to raise him like her own son. Until he had found out about Sirius being his godfather he thought that nobody really wanted him, when all the time there were these women who longed to be his parents but couldn't.

Between lessons Harry sat in the court yard thinking about Dumbledore's words, wondering how his life could have been if he had grown up under the gentle guidance of Professor McGonagall and her wife. He sighed, mourning the loss of what could have been. They had been robbed of so much. Nobody could give it back to them. Angrily he brushed away the tears that threatened to fall when a shadow was cast over him. He looked up and found the Daywalker standing in front of him, looking worriedly.

"May I sit?" The vampire asked tentatively.

"Sure."

"I heard you have detention with Professor Snape for the next five weeks."

"Yes, it could be worse though", Harry offered with a rueful smile. "It could have been Umbridge."

"Good point." Siobhan agreed. "But there is something else bothering you, isn't it?"

"No, I am fine", he lied not very convincingly. But the vampire let it go for the moment.

"Listen, Harry, if you need somebody to talk to, know that our door is always open."

"Thank you. I think I should go to Professor Snape now." He stood and left Siobhan staring after him as he walked across the court yard.

Siobhan looked up and found her wife gazing down from her office. The vampire shook her head at Minerva in a silent dialogue and both women heaved a sigh simultaneously. Siobhan finally got up as well because there were still classes to teach and homework to mark.

Later that night when Minerva and Siobhan were already dressed for bed, playing chess in their living room they heard the faint sound of a knock on the door to their private quarters.

"Come in", Professor McGonagall called out with a frown.

The door opened and revealed a very hesitant Harry Potter.

"Potter", Minerva said crisply, "what is it you wish?"

"May I speak to you Professor? Alone."

Before Minerva could utter a word of displeasure at the request, Siobhan got up with an encouraging smile at Harry. She kissed her wife tenderly on the forehead. "I'll go to bed and read my novel."

"Good night, love", Minerva said a bit grumpily.

"Good night, dearest. Good night, Harry."

"Good night."

Minerva stood to fetch herself another cup of tea, before she returned to her chair and motioned for Harry to take a seat on the sofa her wife had just vacated.

"What is it you want to talk to me about, Potter?"

"I am here to apologise for my behaviour this morning, Professor." Harry answered meekly.

"You should be apologising to Mr Malfoy, not me."

"Never. He got what he deserved." Harry folded his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Potter...", Minerva sighed tiredly but was forcefully interrupted by her student.

"No, Professor. I know what you are going to say. Yes, I lost my temper, again, but only because he was insulting you, your wife and Professor Trelawney. It was crude and absolutely uncalled for."

"As honourable as it may be, Potter, rest assured that I have been called worse. Furthermore, I do not care in the slightest what an uneducated imbecile like Draco Malfoy says about me. What I do care about is when one of my students gets into unnecessary trouble."

"I can handle Professor Snape."

"I know you can but this isn't about Professor Snape", Minerva said harshly. "This is about the Ministry trying to gain control of Hogwarts and every misdeed by our students reflects badly on the Headmaster, Head of Houses as well as the rest of the staff. Dolores Umbridge is only waiting for the right moment to take over from Professor Dumbledore and handing the school to Cornelius Fudge on a silver platter."

"I didn't think about it. I am sorry." Harry felt awful.

"I suggest the next time you feel the distinct urge to knock Mr Malfoy into next week you do."

"Yes, Professor."

"If that is all, I dare say you return to your dorm", Minerva said softer. Harry nodded, he opened his mouth to ask if what Dumbledore had told him was true but the words died on his lips. "Yes, Potter?"

"Nothing", Harry shook his head, "maybe another time. Good night, Professor."

"Good night."

Day by day Dolores Umbridge's hold over Hogwarts tightened. The ultimate despair came when Albus Dumbledore had to flee and Umbridge became Headmistress. The teachers had their hands full to protect the students from her wrath and unfair punishments. It became dangerous for Dumbledore's Army to meet but they kept up nonetheless, two teachers and a handful of students trying to prepare for the danger to come. Ever since they knew that Voldemort had returned it was as if time was against them. They knew they had to be prepared and Trelawney and the Daywalker did their best to teach and practice with them but the constant scrutiny of Umbridge was making it harder.

The end of the school year was already drawing nearer and the first exams had already started. The Gryffindors were sitting over their Astronomy exam tonight when Siobhan and Sybil were walking down her tower after a game of chess. Since Minerva was busy with marking exams the vampire had decided to keep her friend company. They were just walking down the first few steps, discussing their game when they heard a commotion outside. Siobhan and Sibyl hurried to a nearby window to find out what was going on.

Umbridge and her minions were harassing Hagrid. Fang was lying motionless on the ground but the giant was still putting up resistance. This was the moment when they heard a distinct voice calling out to them, ordering them to stop. Siobhan felt her heart constrict in her chest when she heard the voice and saw the distinct figure of her wife running towards Hagrid's hut to stop them from hurting the man. Before Minerva had a chance to reach for her wand, four stunners were hurled at her. They hit her squarely in the chest, lifted her off her feet and threw her hundred feet back before she landed hard on the ground. Siobhan watched in disbelief, it was as if everything happened in slow motion. When her beloved wife hit the ground, a scream tore from her chest that rang through the castle.

"NO!"

Sibyl looked horrified as the vampire crashed through the window in front of her and turned into a raven.

"Shit!" The Divination teacher muttered and transfigured into her animagus as well.

A little sparrow flew out of the same window the raven had just broken through. Siobhan had changed again already and Sibyl was desperate to fly as fast as she could when she saw a large black wolf run down the lawn towards the fallen body of Minerva McGonagall. She feared what would happen if her friend found her wife dead. Sibyl was able to reach Minerva before the wolf. She kneeled beside the woman and was beyond relief when she felt a faint but steady pulse under her fingertips. By now the large wolf had reached them as well and Sibyl took a tentative step back when she saw the red glow in those eyes. The wolf had its teeth bared and growled menacingly. Sybil felt a tiny spark of fear but only for an instant. Siobhan stepped protectively over the body looking around for the villains and when she found them she howled, sending a chill down the spine of everybody who was following the scene that was unfolding. The wolf attempted to jump towards the attackers but an invisible barrier kept her in place next to Minerva's body.

"No!" Sibyl said with determination. "Now is neither the time nor the place."

The wolf snarled, her eyes glowing blood red, the fur on her back was raised as she stood over Minerva's unconscious body.

"Listen", the Divination teacher continued, her eyes never leaving the wolf's, "she is alive and she needs you. She needs you with her and not in Azkaban, my friend because that is where you will end up for killing people from the Ministry. Do not give in to your rage, Siobhan! The time will come but not right now. Minerva needs you now more than ever."

The mention of her wife's name seemed to do the trick and right before Sybil's very eyes the wolf transformed into her friend's familiar tall form. She lifted the spell that had kept Siobhan from ripping out the throats of Umbridge and her minions. The vampire gently brushed the hair from her wife's forehead and felt for her pulse.

"We need to get her to the Hospital wing. Poppy will know what to do."

Siobhan merely nodded and used her wand to levitate Minerva's body. She didn't dare carry her in her arms, afraid to make any injury she had sustained even worse.

Siobhan was pacing in front of the doors to the Hospital wing when she heard the running of feet. Harry, Ron and Hermione were coming her way at full speed, only slowing down when they spotted her and Sibyl.

"Professor", Hermione gushed as she stopped in front of the vampire, "how is Professor McGonagall? We saw everything from the Astronomy Tower. It was awful and vicious, an act of utter cowardice."

Sibyl snorted at the apt description of what had taken place in front of Hagrid's hut mere moments ago.

"We don't know yet, Ms Granger", Siobhan sighed.

She watched their shoulders slump in defeat as they shuffled to the chairs next to Sibyl. She hated waiting. The beast was rattling its cage, begging to set it free and take its revenge. When she would be allowed to see her wife it would finally back down, submit and listen to reason. Minerva was the only one who could tame it, make it listen, force it back in its cage with so much as a mere touch or word.

Suddenly the doors to the Hospital wing burst open, revealing a worried looking Madame Pomfrey. When she spotted the people waiting outside she smiled ruefully at them. The healer went over to the vampire who looked as anxious as she had ever seen her. Never in her wildest dreams would Poppy have thought to see such a frightened expression on a being as powerful as the Daywalker. Before she could tell them what was going on though, Siobhan beat her to it, "How is she? Is she going to be all right?"

"She is stable", Poppy sighed, "but I have to send her to St. Mungos as soon as possible. They have better facilities to treat this kind of magic than I have. But I can assure you she will be fine. It will take some time before she will be free of pain but Minerva will recover."

"May I see her now?"

"Of course. Do go in!"

Poppy watched her rush to Minerva's side where she gently took one of her unconscious wife's hands in her own to kiss it. As the door fell shut she caught a glimpse of the vampire as she rested her head on the pillow next to Minerva's, whispering soft words and letting her tears run unchecked down her cheeks. With a tired sigh the healer sank down on the last free chair and rested her head against the wall.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Poppy suddenly burst out, startling the others. "Minerva McGonagall isn't one to be beaten like that so easily."

Sibyl and the students launched into their explanations, as the healer grew grimmer and angrier by the minute.

"Bloody bastards!" Poppy spat furiously, "How dare they? With Dumbledore and Minerva out of the way this blasted woman can do as she pleases."

"I am afraid so", Sibyl agreed. "Why don't you return to your dormitories?" She suggested with a wry look at the trio. "There is nothing you can do right now. I promise I will keep you informed."

"All right, let's go", Harry got up, closely followed by Ron and Hermione.

After Poppy had sent Minerva to St. Mungos for further treatment, the waiting started anew. Siobhan and Sibyl sat next to each other on the most uncomfortable chairs they could think of. Watching patients, visitors and hospital staff walk by made at least for some distraction. It definitely wasn't boring them out of their mind and the fact that Poppy had assured them that Minerva would be fine helped them to endure the waiting without getting unduly upset. Siobhan rested her head against the wall with her eyes closed when she heard Sibyl's soft voice next to her.

"Oh goodness, no."

"What?"

The vampire snapped her eyes open and looked at Sibyl who appeared flustered with her hand resting on chest. She was white like a sheet. Siobhan followed her gaze and saw Narcissa Malfoy walking towards them. It didn't appear as if the woman had spotted them because she seemed rather lost in thoughts.

"There is still time to leave, you know", the vampire suggested in a low voice. "I think she hasn't seen us quite yet."

"No, no. It's all right."

Narcissa Malfoy saw them and her step faltered slightly but she got hold of herself immediately. She schooled her features into a neutral expression when she drew closer to where the two Hogwarts Professors sat looking her way. Both women stood when she reached them, they looked exhausted and tired, very much like she felt.

"Professor Trelawney, Daywalker", Narcissa Malfoy greeted, her tone cool and collected.

"Mrs Malfoy", both women answered.

"Has something happened?"

"Aside from your husband meddling behind Dumbledore's back to get him sacked and handing Hogwarts over to that raving lunatic Umbridge?" Siobhan asked with blazing eyes.

Narcissa flinched at the aggressiveness directed at her. She knew she should be used to it by now but she wasn't. It still hurt being made responsible for Lucius' malicious deeds. Sibyl put a calming hand on her friend's arm before she spoke to the elegant woman in front of her.

"Forgive my friend, Mrs Malfoy, but she is very worried about her wife who is treated inside this room."

"Goodness, what happened? Can I be of assistance?" Narcissa seemed genuinely concerned.

The vampire looked at her through slitted eyes trying to find out if she was sincere or not. What she sensed from the blonde woman seemed to be honest concern. Siobhan ran her hands through her long dark hair and sighed heavily.

"I appreciate the offer, I do but I am afraid there is nothing you can do at the moment. Thank you, nonetheless. And please accept my apology for my behaviour, it was uncalled for."

"Nonsense", Narcissa waved her off, "what happened though?"

"An atrocity", Sibyl explained ruefully. "Members of the Ministry unfortunately hit her with four stunners".

"Oh Merlin", Narcissa covered her mouth with her hand in shock. "Will she be all right?"

"Yes", the Daywalker nodded. "Poppy was positive."

"I am glad to hear that. If you excuse me, I must return home. Good day, Professors."

"Good day, Mrs Malfoy."

They watched her walk towards the exit until the door of the examination room opened and a healer exited to talk to Siobhan.

Narcissa left the hospital to apparate back in front of the gates of Malfoy Manor. She brushed her hand over the lock and the gates opened, recognising her magical signature. She took deep breath on her way to the Manor. Inside waited her doom, a husband she abhorred, his awful friends and a sister she no longer knew at all. Ever since the Dark Lord had freed her from Azkaban, Bellatrix behaved even more unpredictable than before. Most of the time her temper got the best of her and she was throwing curses at everybody she encountered. Lucius, the coward avoided her like the plague. At other times she sat in her room, staring out of the window with empty eyes.

It were days like this when Narcissa was tired of her life, of pretending, tired of the fear, the loneliness and emptiness inside of her. Just as she reached the large oak door she felt the pain return. Her head was hammering and she felt like throwing up again. She rushed inside to the nearest bathroom. She didn't vomit because she hadn't eaten anything before she left for the hospital. The healer had said it was necessary for the test that she was sober. Narcissa struggled to her feet and slowly went to her bedroom. Every now and then she had to stop, with her hand braced against the wall to steady herself to keep from falling. She hoped that the tests would be conclusive so the healer could tell her what was wrong with her. Going on like this was no option.

Over the past year the pain had become more frequent. Narcissa entered her bedroom and with a wave of her hand she closed the heavy curtains to shut out the light before she walked over to the bed to lie down on top of the covers without bothering to undress. She closed her eyes with a sigh and felt a lonely tear run down her pale cheek. Unbeknownst to her a lone figure stood in a dark corner of her room, its head cocked slightly watching intently with dark eyes as the breath of the woman on the bed gradually deepened. Narcissa was finally asleep the figure stepped towards the bed and sat on the edge careful not to wake the slumbering woman. Reaching out its hand the figure traced a gentle finger across Narcissa's forehead, stopping at the temple. There were images of St. Mungos, a healer, tests, fear, hope and then it suddenly changed, there were two women one tall with dark hair, the other smaller with light brown hair and blue eyes. Both were dressed in muggle clothes over their teaching robes. The image focused on the smaller woman, her face and brilliant eyes, her smile. Feelings of longing accompanied the images but most of all there was loss and regret.

"I am so sorry, Cissy", Bellatrix whispered as she leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her sister's temple before she got up from the bed and left without a sound.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Siobhan had been suspended for the remainder of the term from her post as DADA teacher after her near attack of the Ministry employees. She didn't mind though this way she could easier split her time between Hogwarts and the hospital. Sibyl and herself kept helping the members of Dumbledore's Army to train which was now even more important than ever before. She had promised to take care of the students after Albus had to flee and now without Minerva there to protect them it had fallen upon herself to look out for them. Unfortunately it wasn't much use since Umbridge had the board and the Ministry behind her to do as she pleases.

The vampire sighed and rubbed her tired eyes before she took hold of Minerva's hand again. It had been a week since the cowardly attack against her beloved and much to her relief Minerva had woken two days later. She had been in horrible pain then and the medication that was administered forced her to sleep quite a lot but also helped her to heal. Siobhan knew that Minerva would be anything but happy that she had to stay another three weeks and use a cane when she would be finally released for another four weeks to keep the pressure off her spine as much as possible. She also knew that the scars she had sustained on her chest would make her beloved wife more self-conscious about her body.

Another sigh found its way across her lips at the thought. Her beautiful brave warrior had suffered enough already and she would go to any length to assure Minerva of the desire, love and want she felt for her. Siobhan lightly ran her fingers through the soft greying hair on her wife's temple when she heard a hesitant knock on the door.

"Come in", she called out quietly to not disturb her wife's sleep.

The door opened and revealed the elegant figure of Narcissa Malfoy who stood a bit uncertain in the doorway smiling shyly. When the vampire waved her in she quietly closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you I just happened to have an appointment and thought to pop in and ask how the good Professor is."

"This is quite all right, Mrs Malfoy", Siobhan assured her.

"Call me Narcissa, please."

"Narcissa", the vampire nodded, "Minerva is getting better. It is a slow process and she sleeps a lot but she will make a full recovery."

"I am glad. A world without Minerva McGonagall would be poorer", Narcissa said sincerely.

"This is very high praise coming from you."

"Because I am Lucius Malfoy's wife or Bellatrix Lestrange's sister?" The blonde witch asked with sadness lacing her voice. The same sadness was detectable in her eyes. Siobhan noticed her mistake it was unfair to judge the woman in front of her by the action of others. She hung her head in shame.

"I am sorry. You didn't deserve that. Please accept my sincerest apology."

"Accepted, Daywalker." Narcissa smiled ruefully at the vampire. "You love her very much, it is plain as day to me and you worry which makes it understandable."

"Still..."

"No, please," the blonde witch waved it off, "give the Professor my regards when she wakes up. Good day, Daywalker."

"I will, Narcissa. Good day to you as well."

Narcissa walked towards the door but stopped with her hand on the knob.

"Is she happy?" The question was asked so quietly had it not been for Siobhan's keen senses she would have missed it. First her brow furrowed but then comprehension dawned on her timeless features and she turned in her chair. Narcissa stood at the door, her back to the vampire while her forehead rested against the cool surface of the frame. Another wave of pain hit her, making her feel nauseous as she waited for Siobhan's answer.

"Content", the vampire said thoughtfully, before she repeated with slightly more conviction, "Sybil is content."

"Good." Narcissa finally opened the door and left.

Sibyl stepped out of the fireplace on the opposite side of the reception in St. Mungos and dusted her robes off. She was glad to have escaped Hogwarts for a few hours to keep Siobhan company at Minerva's side. The former Divination teacher smiled at the thought of her former teacher, Head of House and long-time friend. Minerva would make a full recovery and be up and about at Hogwarts in no time, given what had happened to her. This couldn't go on forever with Umbridge in full charge of the school and both Headmaster and Deputy gone. Sibyl had a hell of week behind her and not everything was due to the ugly toad's reign of terror.

Ever since that unexpected encounter with a certain blonde, sleep had been a rarity for her. Try as she might she simply couldn't get the images of a hauntingly beautiful Narcissa Malfoy out of her head. Every time Sibyl closed her eyes at night she was there, looking gorgeous and pained at the same time. Sibyl wasn't blind, even during this short moment she had realised that Narcissa was way too thin for a woman her height, her cheeks were gaunt and there were dark circles under her blue eyes. Her blonde hair had lost its shine and even her lips lacked their vibrant colour.

It had taken every ounce of Sibyl's will power not to fold Narcissa in a tight embrace and never let her go. She had reminded herself that this wasn't her Narcissa anymore and she had no right whatsoever to do as she desired. She shook her head to get rid of these memories and strolled down the corridor to Minerva's room. Sibyl rounded the corner and as she stepped in front if the door to open it, somebody did so from inside. She held her breath when she recognised Narcissa leaving Minerva's room. The blonde witch opened her mouth to greet Sibyl when her mouth distorted in pain and a hand flew to her temple before she collapsed.

Sibyl rushed forward as soon as she realised that something was wrong and caught Narcissa's unconscious body before it hit the floor. She scooped her into her arms and stepped through the door, asking Siobhan to call for a healer. The vampire had sprung into action immediately and after hitting the call button she had transfigured one of the visitor chairs into a second hospital bed.

"Thank you", Sibyl whispered as she gently laid her precious cargo on the new bed. She sat down on the edge and brushed a few blonde strands from Narcissa's forehead when the door opened and one of the healers rushed in.

"What happened?" He asked while he started to examine the unconscious woman.

Sibyl had left her place at the bedside to make room for him and joined Siobhan at the foot of the bed.

"I don't know", she shook her head, "she just stepped through the door when she clutched her head in pain and collapsed."

"Hmm", the healer continued carefully with his examination. When he was finished he stood back with a sigh of resignation. "It was probably another heavy migraine. Her blood pressure worries me though."

"What are you going to do now?" Sibyl asked anxiously.

"There is nothing much I can do I am afraid despite trying to lower her blood pressure and find the right medication to keep her migraine at a bearable level. I will send a nurse with some potions she will have to take when she wakes up. Then she is of course free to leave."

"You are sending her home? Just like that?" The vampire asked incredulously.

"I cannot keep her against her will. Mrs Malfoy has been my patient for nearly a year now and her headaches have become worse since that. Every suggestion on my part to stay at the hospital until we find the correct medication has been rejected. The sudden increase over the last few weeks is due to an enormous amount of pressure she feels. I won't even speculate about the reason for this. Maybe you can make her see reason." The man finally left to prepare Narcissa's medication.

Without a second thought Sibyl returned to Narcissa's side. She sat down on the bed and took the blonde's left hand in her own. Holding a cold hand between her own the former teacher tried to map Narcissa's face with her eyes, to commit every plane, line, every perfection and imperfection to her memory. She finally lost the fight between desire and restraint as she reached out and let the back of her fingers caress Narcissa's warm cheek. A single tear stole its way down Sibyl's cheek as she caressed Narcissa's face gently. She was startled when blue eyes suddenly opened and looked around unfocused until they returned to Sibyl's face. Narcissa tried to sit up but felt dizzy and she let herself be guided back down against the pillow.

"Easy", Sibyl whispered as she squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You collapsed and your healer is going to send you some medication before you can leave."

She started to get off the bed but was held back by the hand she still held, so she sat down again looking questioningly at the blonde witch.

"Why?" Narcissa asked softly.

"Why what?"

"Why are you so kind to me?" The blonde wanted to know as she closed her eyes.

"Oh, Cissy", Sibyl whispered as she cupped one of Narcissa's cheeks in her palm.

Watery blue eyes opened at the nickname she thought she would never hear from the other woman. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes, searching and finding what they both had thought had been lost so many years ago. It was still there, underneath many layers of pain, regret and loneliness. Narcissa covered the hand on her cheek with her own, entwining their fingers. She turned her head and kissed the palm tenderly, letting her lips linger before she leaned into the touch.

"I am so sorry, Sibyl", Narcissa whispered through her tears.

"So am I, Cissy. I should have been stronger, braver. I am so sorry. I wasn't the woman you needed."

Sibyl hung her head in shame as she remembered that summer nearly that had finally ended their relationship and made Narcissa the wife of Lucius Malfoy

"No, no", Narcissa sat up and cupped Sibyl's face in her hands forcing the other woman to look into her eyes, "you were everything I wanted, needed, dreamed of and so much more. Please, don't ever doubt that."

She leaned forward bringing their lips closer together when the door was opened by a nurse with the medication for Mrs Malfoy. They jumped apart and Sibyl stood from the bed. She walked over to the window, looking down into the street that was bustling with muggles on their way to and fro. Siobhan joined her at the window while the nurse tended to Narcissa.

"I am an old fool, aren't I?" Sibyl suddenly said with her eyes still on the street below.

"It is not foolish to love, my friend."

"I still do, you know, love her I mean. I never stopped." The former teacher admitted ruefully.

"I know."

Sibyl sighed heavily and raked her shaking hands through her short straight hair. They heard the nurse leave and turned from the window. Sibyl returned to Narcissa's side but didn't sit down again. She stood in front of the woman who had stolen her heart so long ago. She never wanted it back. There has never been anybody else she could have given her heart. How could she? She couldn't give what was no longer hers.

"You are still wearing it?" Narcissa asked surprised as she spotted the necklace with the heart around Sibyl's neck.

"I have never taken it off. It was the only reminder I had of you. Nothing and nobody could take that away from me."

"Sibyl...", the blonde started but was stopped by a gentle finger over her lips.

"No, Cissy. No apologies for things you had no control over." Feeling bold Sibyl closed the distance between them and covered Narcissa's lips gently with her own. It was a short and sweet kiss, full of longing and promise.

"Maybe one day, Cissy."

"Yes, maybe." The blonde agreed before she stood and left a sobbing Divination teacher behind.

"Where have you been?" Lucius demanded forcefully when he grabbed Narcissa's arms as soon as she entered the drawing room in search of a place for solitude. She had forgotten that this house no longer held any place where she could find even a moment of peace.

"Let me go! You are hurting me." Narcissa hissed before her head flew to the side from the slap with the back of his hand. She covered her stinging cheek and felt something wet under her fingers. Pulling them away to look at them she saw blood from a cut by his ring. He grabbed her with both hands now, squeezing stronger as he spat, "Tell me where you have been or I will beat it out of you."

"Lucius, please, let me go." Narcissa pleaded, very well aware that he would be true to his threat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", the menacing voice from the door let her husband's hand freeze in mid-air. "If you dare touch her again, you filthy scumbag, I will make you pay. And believe me when I say at the end you will beg me to kill you like all those filthy mudbloods before you."

"Threatening your own kind now, Bellatrix", Lucius laughed shakily, fear lacing his voice. He knew what was his sister in law was capable of and he had no desire to become a victim of her crazy games.

"Don't delude yourself. You were never one of my kind, Lucius. "

Bellatrix circled the man she abhorred nearly as much as her own husband. In doing so she pried her sister from his clutches and gently pushed her towards the door. When she heard the door close behind Narcissa did she close the remaining distance between them. She laughed out loud when she saw the fear in his eyes. She could smell it which made this whole disgusting affair even more delicious.

"You are perfectly right to fear me, Lucius. You are a coward. Should you ever dare touch my sister like that again I will kill you."

Bellatrix turned on her heels and stormed out of the room in search of her sister. She found her in her darkened bedroom, curled in a foetal position on the bed with her back to the door. Bellatrix closed the door with a sigh, warding it with a powerful spell against any intrusion before she slid on the bed and took her sister's sobbing form into her arms.

The weeks were slowly going by but there was not much time until the school year was finally over and Minerva was getting decidedly grumpier the longer she had to remain in St. Mungos. She had even snapped at her wife yesterday, immediately cursing herself at the hurt look in Siobhan's eyes. Minerva sighed at herself for being impatient but with both her and Albus gone from the school and Siobhan suspended she felt restless and worried. She would have to do a lot of apologising when her beloved would come to see her today.

Siobhan had been patient, caring and so gentle and she had snapped at her like she was a third year student. The door opened and revealed the dashing figure of her wife. The vampire crossed to her bed and leaned down to kiss her hello but when she tried to pull back, firm and insistent arms around her neck held her in place. When oxygen became an issue Minerva let go of her wife who still had her eyes closed and a dreamy expression on her face.

"You always had very talented lips, my love", Siobhan said huskily as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Whatever did I do to deserve such a welcome?"

"I wanted to apologise for yesterday", Minerva said, finding the pattern of the blanket awfully interesting. "You deserve better than that. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I don't know what came over me."

Gentle fingers under her chin raised her head to look into the sky blue eyes of her wife. Minerva felt tears spilling over at the love in those captivating eyes only to have them brushed away by gentle thumbs. Siobhan closed the distance between them and captured Minerva's lips with her own. Long fingers slipped into her raven hair, scratching her scalp as she was held against those oh so wonderful lips she devoured with gusto. They were slightly panting when Siobhan rested her forehead against Minerva's.

"You don't need to apologise, my love. I do understand how frustrated you must be. It is not much longer, at the end of the week you can leave the hospital."

"Thank goodness", Minerva mumbled.

Siobhan tucked a stray strand of grey hair behind Minerva's ear, letting her hand cup her wife's cheek. The vampire smiled when she leaned into the touch, needing the closeness and warmth of her wife's body after last night's events. Minerva was her strength, her rock, her unwavering noble Highlander. How she loved this woman, with every fibre of her being. Every part of her being, human and beast belonged to this witch. Siobhan knew she would never love anybody else. She had known from the moment they met. The thought of ever losing Minerva was unthinkable, unbearable.

"Darling, what is it? What worries you so?" Minerva's question brought her from her musings.

The vampire sighed there was no beating around the bush. Minerva would see through her so better tell her now and get it over with.

"There was an incident last night at the Ministry."

"What incident?"

"Voldemort has lured Harry there by making him believe that Sirius was there as a prisoner."

"And?" Minerva asked anxiously.

"He, Ron, Hermione and a few others went there but they were ambushed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Bellatrix killed Sirius but could be captured by the Order when they tried to escape."

"Goodness! Where is Madam Lestrange now?"

"At Grimmauld Place", the vampire said with a frown. "Since her escape from Azkaban we thought it not prudent to take her back."

"Probably not. How are they?"

"Fine. Except for a few cuts and bruises. Harry is of course distraught over Sirius. Bellatrix's constant mocking doesn't help either."

"Hardly."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was late that night and Minerva had long said goodbye to her wife when the door to her room opened and closed as if by the hand of ghost. The Transfiguration teacher slept peacefully, completely unaware that she was no longer alone in her room. Hermione took off the Invisibility cloak she had more or less borrowed from Harry and stepped towards the bed were her favourite Professor was resting. She hated what she needed to do but Hermione simply had to, otherwise her conscious wouldn't let her rest. She reached out and gently shook the older woman awake.

"Professor! Professor McGonagall", Hermione whispered with some urgency. "Please, Professor, you must wake up! I need you."

Minerva heard a voice through her sleep fuzzy brain. She slowly opened her eyes and found her best student next to her bed, begging her to wake up.

"Miss Granger? Do you know what time it is? You should be in bed. What are you doing here?"

"I know, Professor", Hermione was ringing her hands.

"Lumos", Minerva ordered as she sat up straighter. "How in Merlin's name did you get here?"

"I borrowed Harry's cloak. But this isn't important now."

"Of course it is", her Professor objected strongly.

"No it isn't", Hermione interrupted forcefully, "please, I need you to listen, Professor. Something isn't right and that is why I am here."

"Go on!" Minerva relented when she heard the urgency in Hermione's voice.

"You know what happened at the Ministry?" Receiving a nod of confirmation the girl continued, "Well, you see, something wasn't right but I couldn't put my finger on it. I kept thinking and thinking but I simply wouldn't get it. Tonight I couldn't sleep and step by step I was walking through the whole incident again in my mind. That was when it suddenly hit me. I knew what wasn't right."

"What?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange", Hermione offered triumphantly.

"What about her?"

"She wasn't right."

"Did somebody use Polyjuice potion and pretend to be her? What?"

"No", Hermione shook her head exasperated, "that is not it. It is her all right. But she didn't kill Sirius. I know it looked as if it was her and she didn't deny it but it wasn't her, I am very certain. And I think she did it on purpose, letting herself get captured."

"Bellatrix Lestrange is Voldemort's most loyal servant and she is an excellent duellist, as much as it pains me to admit it. So why would she let herself get captured? There has to be a catch somewhere. I mean even if she did, she certainly has an agenda. She doesn't do anything without a reason."

"I agree, Professor", Hermione nodded eagerly. "But what if it is not what we think it is? There is something about her."

"What, Hermione?"

The girl shook her head in frustration. "I don't know. But I am convinced I am right. Please, Professor, you have to come with me to Grimmauld Place and talk to her."

"Now? Can't this wait until morning?"

"No. I am afraid the other members, in their need to get information out of her, will treat her with her own medicine."

"Bugger", the Transfiguration Professor muttered as she slid out of bed. Minerva grabbed her wand from the desk, muttering a spell and transformed her pyjama into her usual black and green robes. Her slippers turned into a sensible pair of boots and with another wave of her wand her hair was made up in her customary bun.

"Hand me that cane, please!"

Hermione did as she was asked and together they left the hospital undetected. In the alley they apparated to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione followed Minerva inside. It seemed empty but when they walked towards the stairs to the cellar they heard voices and the maniac laughter of Bellatrix Lestrange. Slowly and carefully Minerva descended the stairs with Hermione right behind her. Her steps brought her to the room where Remus and Alastor were trying to get Bellatrix to talk. Hermione had been right, in their desperation for information they had turned to measures unworthy of the Order. With a silent spell she disarmed them and stood tall as both men turned furiously to see who had done this. Minerva leaned heavily on her cane, her expression stern as she looked at the two men she called her friends.

"Leave us", Professor McGonagall ordered with a tone that broke no argument.

"But...", Moody tried to object half-heartedly.

"Are you deaf? I said leave us. Now!" Minerva thundered.

She smiled faintly when both men scrambled past her, glad to leave her presence. She handed both their wands as well as her own to Hermione who stood stock still behind her Professor.

"You as well, Miss Granger."

When the girl looked worriedly at her she assured with a pat on her shoulder, "Everything will be all right, Hermione. Do not worry! You did the right thing. Now go!"

Minerva waited until she could hear the footsteps on the stairs and the closing of the door to the cellar before she walked towards the woman on the floor. With a grunt she bent down and helped the Death Eater to the cot by the wall. Ever since her arrival there had been no sound from the other woman. Minerva sat down next to Bellatrix and propped her cane on the wall. She raised the woman's head with her hand and brushed the wild raven curls from her face. It was bruised, an eye already swollen shut and blood from her split lip was running down her chin.

"Oh, Bella", Minerva whispered at the damage she witnessed.

"There has been worse." The Death Eater said with a crooked smile.

"I don't doubt that."

Without her wand there wasn't much she could do. There was no point in taking unnecessary risks since she wasn't at her physical height. McGonagall was suddenly startled when Bellatrix grasped her hand and put her fingers against her temple.

"What...?"

"Look!" The Death Eater softly pleaded before Minerva was nearly overwhelmed by thoughts and images.

Bellatrix had opened her mind to her former Professor to see and understand. No words were needed. Bellatrix held nothing back everything was there for Minerva to witness. She would know things not even her sister had ever seen. It was the only way to convince the older woman of her intentions. When the last images of the fight at the Ministry faded, Minerva sat back against the wall. She was at a loss for words. A few things she had suspected, others she had known for sure but many were completely new information to her. Each and every part of the puzzle made the person that sat next to her.

"What do you want?" Minerva asked without looking at Bellatrix.

"A chance for my sister and my nephew when this is all over", the Death Eater answered without missing a beat.

"What about you?"

"I will most probably die in the coming war", Bellatrix said with a rueful chuckle, "and even if I won't there is nothing I deserve."

"Bella..."

"No, Professor", she cut the older woman off. "I don't. You saw, you know now. I am the Dark Lord's perfect creation. Rodolphus had done well, Voldemort should be proud." Bellatrix let go of Minerva's hand and walked to the other end of the room. She couldn't look at her former Professor, couldn't bear the compassion she would certainly find in her green eyes. She didn't deserve it, not after everything she had done.

"Why now, Bella? What has changed?"

"Fourteen years in Azkaban is a very long time to think about your life when there is nothing else you can do."

The Death Eater turned and walked back to the cot again, where she sat down.

"This hell hole restored my sanity. It is truly absurd whereas others lost theirs I found mine again because there was nothing to lose anymore."

"Does your sister know about this?"

"Most of it, yes", Bellatrix admitted. "You shouldn't underestimate her abilities. She is very capable."

"I know", Minerva nodded. "The three Black sisters were always very talented witches. I have often regretted that none of you was sorted into my House."

"Andy would have loved it." Bellatrix agreed. The thought of her estranged sister brought a painful smile to her face. "She was always the bravest of us."

"So were you."

"Not really. But I would have liked it too, not that I would have ever admitted it though. I always had a crush on you."

"Only until you met Susanna Wilson", Minerva reminded her gently.

"Better let bygones be bygones", Bellatrix said determinedly with a sad shake of her head. "So, how are we..."

She suddenly stopped when McGonagall raised her hand and listened carefully. A wistful smile stole over the Professor's striking features when she recognised the witness of their conversation.

"I distinctly remember that I told you to wait upstairs, Miss Granger, did I not?"

They heard the shuffling of feet and a sigh before a guilty looking young woman appeared in the doorway. Hermione had the good grace to look embarrassed. She didn't dare look at McGonagall but found her shoes rather interesting.

"Well, Miss Granger, since you are the one who insisted on my coming here to speak to Madam Lestrange, do you have gathered enough evidence that you feel justified in your decision?"

"Yes, Professor." Hermione simply stated with conviction. "I was right about her, wasn't I?"

"I am still here you know." Bellatrix snapped at the girl.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be impolite", Hermione stuttered as she looked at the most feared Death Eater in the world, who didn't seem so scary at all.

Bellatrix noticed this and decided it was best to give one of her more impressive performances. In a flash she was off the cot, before Minerva or Hermione could react she had the girl by her throat, hissing in her ear.

"Don't you dare look at me like that again, little mudblood. Neither do I care nor do I want your pity. You better safe it for yourself and your little blood traitor friends."

"Bellatrix!" McGonagall's sharp tone forced the Death Eater to let go of Hermione's throat and return to the cot. Hermione looked a bit less confident now and uncertain as far as the maniac woman was concerned. Minerva waved her inside the room which Hermione only did reluctantly.

"By the look on her face I'd say I still have it", Bellatrix laughed crazily, sending a shiver down Hermione's spine. It was the same sound she had heard at the Ministry when all hell broke lose.

"That's enough!" Minerva ordered sternly, causing Bellatrix to look like a scolded student and Hermione to smirk at the look on the feared woman's face. The Professor sighed again before she grabbed her cane to get up.

"Meet me tomorrow at the black lake around midnight. I will talk to the Headmaster."

They heard a commotion from upstairs and the booming voice of the Daywalker, "Stop babbling like an idiot, Remus and tell me where my wife is."

"You should leave now, Bella", Minerva suggested kindly. "Miss Granger will hand you back your wand. Leave before they return downstairs." With that McGonagall slowly left to climb the stairs and calm down her agitated wife.

Bellatrix watched her go, limping and heavily leaning on her cane. Even injured Minerva McGonagall was a formidable woman. While she was contemplating her former Professor a voice brought her from her reverie.

"Hit me!"

"What?" Bella looked incredulously at the girl next to her. Hermione rolled her eyes at the outburst before she explained.

"You must hit me."

"Are you crazy?"

"No. That would be your domain", the girl answered cheekily.

Bella glared at the insolent little brat and took an intimidating step towards her. Hermione merely folded her arms over her chest.

"Look, it is only logical, isn't it? I mean you can't just walk away like that. Think what they would believe about the Professor. We must convince them that I, Ms Know-It-All, did something stupid and you could escape."

Bella rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "You do have a point."

"I usually have", Hermione said with a gleam in her eyes as she handed the Death Eater her wand.

"I could just cast a spell. That would be easier."

"No, you can't", the girl shook her head. "I had your wand, remember? To get it you had to take it forcefully. Therefore you must hit me."

"Why are you doing this?" Bella cocked her head.

"She trusts you and I trust her. Implicitly. Whatever it is you told her, she believes you."

"Everything", the Death Eater whispered.

Bella wondered what it was about Minerva McGonagall that inspired such loyalty. People always thought it was Dumbledore who instilled unwavering trust and loyalty in those who followed him but it was McGonagall with her honesty, courage, morality and strength that made her students grow and exceed her expectations. The lioness and her cubs were always envied by Bella.

She was startled when she felt a warm hand taking her own, flinching slightly at the unexpected touch. It had been such a long time since she had been shown so much kindness by another human being besides Cissy. First McGonagall and now this girl she was supposed to hate.

"Use this one", Hermione said matter of fact as she held Bella's hand in her own. "The ring will leave a convincing scratch. You better do it fast before I lose my courage."

"Sorry", Bella mumbled as she backhanded Hermione, who stumbled backwards and fell by the forcefulness of the blow. Mainly though it was because she was taken by surprise. She felt warmth tickle down her cheek where Bella's ring had cut through her skin. When she looked up Hermione found the older woman staring horrified at her, her hand was trembling and she stood frozen in place.

"Go!" Hermione urged her but when Bella only stared at her she got up and grabbed the trembling hand. "Please, Bella, go!"

Bellatrix shook her head to clear her vision and with a last look at the girl she turned on her heels and left. Outside the room the apparated to the front gate of Malfoy Manor. The punishment she would receive for letting herself get caught would be severe. Never had the Dark Lord spared any of them for ineptitude. But it was worth it. She would suffer it gladly if it meant Narcissa and Draco would have a chance for a life when everything was over.

"I hate to repeat myself, Remus", the Daywalker growled menacingly, forcing the man to take a step back. "Where is my wife?"

"I am here, darling", Minerva said softly behind Siobhan's back.

The vampire turned around, her eyes blood red but they instantly returned to their sky blue colour when she spotted her beloved wife right behind her. Minerva looked exhausted, the lines around her eyes more pronounced from the strain of being on her feet for some time now.

"I am sorry", Minerva held out her hand for Siobhan. "I didn't mean to worry you."

Siobhan took the offered hand in her own and carefully pulled Minerva into her strong arms. She embraced the witch tenderly, needing to feel the comfort of Minerva's body, inhaling her scent and revelling in the warmth of their closeness. The vampire hid her face in the crook of her wife's neck, "I was so frightened when they told me you were gone."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I could smell Hermione's scent in your room at St. Mungo's. Besides I knew how she tried to convince us that something was up with Bellatrix." Siobhan explained softly. She pulled back slightly from their embrace and cupped her wife's cheek in her soft palm. Reading the question in Siobhan's eyes, Minerva covered the hand with one of her own and in an act of silent understanding she shared everything Bella had shown her with her wife.

"Goodness, Minerva", Siobhan breathed. "This is awful. I had no idea."

"Neither did I, my love. I suspected some of it but to have your suspicions confirmed is something different."

There was a lot they needed to talk about but the commotion from the stairs interrupted their short moment of privacy. Minerva sighed at an outraged Auror and colleague coming their way, dragging a guilty looking Hermione behind them.

"That demon spawn escaped", Moody thundered. "Thanks to Miss Granger here."

"Then why, pray tell, are you still here and not on your way to pursue her?" McGonagall asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Right, well, we'll see you." Alastor turned and limped out of the house with Remus hot on his heels.

When they were gone for good, the Tranfiguration teacher walked over to her star student. She took the girl's chin in her head and turned her face so she could take a closer look at the bleeding wound on her cheek. With a wave of wand she closed the cut and cleaned the cheek before she looked questioningly at Hermione.

"What happened, Miss Granger? I distinctly remember that you were unharmed when I left the cellar."

"I told Madame Lestrange to hit me." Hermione mumbled under the scrutinising gaze of her mentor.

"Why on earth would you do that? And more importantly why would she agree to that?" Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose, hoping that her trust in Bella wasn't misguided after all.

"It was the only logic solution."

"What was the problem?" McGonagall asked exasperated.

"I didn't want to compromise your reputation. If her escape was too easy they would have questioned your loyalty to the Order and I didn't want that." Hermione explained.

"What is about you children lately and this need to protect me?" Minerva asked more rhetorically than expecting an answer and was surprised when she did get one.

"We are no longer children, Professor", Hermione said softly. "We are Gryffindors. We look out for each other. You taught us well."

McGonagall was touched by her student's words.

"We are and you are quite right, Hermione, we do care for each other. It seems I am not such a bad teacher after all."

"You are a wonderful teacher."

"Thank you, Miss Granger", Minerva patted Hermione's shoulder gently.

"Um, Professor?" Hermione bit her lower lip. Uncertain if she should tell her favourite teacher or not. Throwing caution to the wind she decided McGonagall deserved to know.

"Yes?"

"Harry knows."

"Potter knows what, Miss Granger?"

"Well, you see, when he punched Malfoy and you sent him to the Headmaster, well Professor Dumbledore told him about you and your wife wanting to become his parents after his own died." Hermione glanced at the shocked faces of the most admired and formidable women she had ever known.

"Meddling old fool", McGonagall hissed at her old friend's interference. "Is he very angry?"

"Harry isn't angry, just shy, sad and a bit insecure how to broach the subject with you. He made me promise I wouldn't tell you but I thought you deserve to know."

"Hermione", it was Siobhan who spoke now, "thank you for telling us. I would say it is high time to return to Hogwarts. We all could use some rest before we set things in motion that a great deal of lives depend upon."

"You are right, darling", McGonagall agreed with a curt nod.

"Is Madame Lestrange on our side now for good, Professor?" Hermione wanted, no she needed to know.

"Yes, I suppose she is", Minerva said with a sad but slightly proud smile. "You know, Miss Granger, Bella wasn't always the raving lunatic she had become after she joined Voldemort."

"I never thought she was. You are not going to let her die though, Professor? I mean, I know she thinks she doesn't deserve any kindness or mercy but that is not true, is it?"

Minerva gave Hermione's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before she answered, "You have my word, Hermione, I will do what I can to keep her alive."

"Thank you." The girl whispered gratefully.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the sudden pink hue on Hermione's cheeks, recognising it for what it was, it made her wonder if her student was fully aware what was going on. Minerva sighed heavily at the realisation, hoping against hope that when this was all over Bella had a chance of happiness. So many lives had already been destroyed due to one man's greed for power. How many more would lose everything before it came to an end?

"Lets go", the Daywalker urged them and together they stepped into the fire to floo back to Hogwarts.

When they stepped from the hearth in the Headmaster's office Albus was already waiting for them, smiling knowingly at his Deputy, her wife and her student.

"Welcome home, ladies", Dumbledore greeted them jovially, smiling at Minerva's annoyed expression. She was angry at him for telling Harry about their wish to take him in and give him a home.

"Well, what did Madame Lestrange have to say?"

"Why not ask her yourself? We are going to meet her tomorrow." Minerva said rather coldly before she turned to leave. She was bone tired and her back hurt like hell. She needed to get off her feet and lie down.

"Minerva?" Dumbledore was taken aback by the coldness in her voice. When she didn't answer he tried a different approach. "Tabby, please, whatever is the matter?"

McGonagall still had her back to him as she closed her eyes in an attempt to calm her fury. Sometimes he only saw the bigger picture no matter the cost for those around him. This and his constant need for secrecy was slowly wearing down her patience with her old friend. If they fought they had a right to know what was happening because one way or the other they would have to pay the price.

"Not now, Albus. Not tonight. I am afraid I am going say things I will regret tomorrow."

"Tabby..."

"Good night, Albus!"

With tired steps she left his office, knowing that her wife would follow as soon as she had accompanied Miss Granger to her dorm.

The headmaster looked at his best friend's wife for an explanation but Siobhan shook her head. It was not for her to tell him, this was between Albus and Minerva and knowing her wife like she did, Minerva would sooner or later confront him. So she bid good night and led Hermione form his office to the Gryffindor common room. Before she stepped through the portrait though, Hermione had one last request.

"Professor, I know it is quite unusual but may I come with you when you meet Madame Lestrange?"

"Why?"

"Just to make sure she is all right." Hermione answered honestly.

Siobhan sighed at the sincere concern in the girl's voice.

"I will talk to my wife. But let's be honest, Hermione. She won't be. Voldemort will most certainly punish her for failing him. She knew that when she let herself get caught to speak to us."

"I know. Still. Good night, Professor."

"Good night, Hermione."

Bellatrix slowly climbed the stairs to her sister's room, feeling an aching pain in every muscle of her body. She knew the Dark Lord's punishment would be severe but after the beating she took from Moody and Lupin it felt worse than anything she had to endure so far. Lucius the coward had put the blame on her. She snorted when she thought of the man her parents had chosen for her little sister. He was full of himself, a pompous arse, a coward but all big and strong when it came to beat his wife into submission.

Bella knew everything her sister had to endure in her marriage and now he had the audacity to offer her and his son to the Dark Lord to save his own sorry arse. It was pathetic. She entered her sister's room without knocking and found Narcissa curled into a ball in the middle of the bed. There was need to use Occlumency to know what had happened. Bella took off her boots and climbed under the blanket. As soon as Narcissa realised who it was she turned around and threw herself into Bella's arms.

"Sshh, Cissy, I've got you", Bella whispered into her baby sister's soft hair.

"Lucius made me the Dark Lord's whore and he promised him Draco", Narcissa sobbed into Bella's chest.

"I know, Cissy. I know. I promise you I will take care of you both."

"It doesn't matter anymore", Narcissa cried harder. "Sybil will never want me after..."

"Hey", Bella gently raised her sister's head to look into her puffy eyes, "that old nut case loves you more than life itself. Nothing will ever change that and you know it."

"Don't call her that!"

"Sorry", the Death Eater smiled as she guided Narcissa's head back to her chest before she closed her eyes to catch some much needed rest herself.

Cissy would suffer nightmare's for the time being and she wanted to be there for her as much as she could. She knew that her sister had long ago learned to detach herself from those awful brutalisation she had suffered through her life but as soon as she fell asleep they were back with vengeance. Bella had similar dreams since she was twelve. The only person who knew the full extent of the things that ever happened to her was Minerva McGonagall though she was certain the Professor's wife knew as well which was fine with her. She knew they didn't have secrets and while she showed the older woman her past she had given her permission to share it with the Daywalker.

She felt sleep claim her when she heard Narcissa murmur, "I love her just as much, you know."

"I know you do." Bella whispered as she kissed her sister's hair before they both succumbed to sleep.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry the update took so long. I hope there is still somebody out there who's interested in this story. Enjoy! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Siobhan entered their private quarters after escorting Hermione to her common room. She found her wife deep in thoughts on the sofa with her hands clasped in her lap staring into the fire. It was clear that Minerva hadn't heard her enter and Siobhan didn't have to ask what was causing this introspective mood. She walked to the sofa and took a seat on the coffee table in front of her wife. Siobhan took both of Minerva's hands in her own and kissed the knuckles.

"I love you", the Daywalker whispered, looking deeply into her wife's teal green eyes.

"I love you too." Minerva leaned in and kissed Siobhan passionately. When she stretched to deepen the kiss she felt a sudden surge of pain from her back that made her retract. She looked apologetically at her wife, feeling immensely old. Shiobhan cupped her cheek in a gentle palm, begging her to look into her eyes.

"None of this. You should still be in hospital. This was a very close call, Minerva. Far too close for my liking. You could have died. Why don't we go to bed and I use some of the ointment Poppy gave me to help ease the pain?"

"Sounds wonderful, my love." Minerva covered the hand on her cheek with her own and kissed the warm palm.

* * *

><p>"Have you completely lost your mind, Mione?" Harry yelled at his best friend. "It's your bloody fault that lunatic killer could escape."<p>

"Harry, I'm sorry." Hermione mumbled. She knew he would by angry that Bellatrix escaped.

"Sorry, you are sorry? How convenient. For someone who is supposed to be the brightest witch of her age you did something very dumb."

"I already said I am sorry. What else do you want?"

"I want her dead. Just like Sirius and my parents. Someone like her doesn't deserve to live."

"Harry…"

Hermione took a step towards him to console her friend but he shrugged off her hand before he stomped off. The young Gryffindor sighed as she watched her friend storm off when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Give him some time! He will come around."

"I know, Professor", Hermione sighed again. "But wouldn't it help if he knew the truth?"

Minerva shook her head at her young charge. She gestured at a bench nearby and they took a seat next to each other.

"He can't, Hermione", McGonagall shook her head sadly. "The incident at the Ministry proves that he and Voldemort are connected and he has access to Potter's mind. If he finds out about Bellatrix there will be nothing we can do to save her or her family."

"You are right. So you are trying to save her?"

"I promised you and I am known to keep my promises. Now why don't you tell me why it is so important for you to be present at our meeting tonight?"

Hermione rubbed her forehead in frustration, wishing she knew herself. She just had to. She couldn't put a finger on the why exactly, she simply did.

"To make sure she is all right, I don't know, Professor. And before you tell me she won't be, your wife already mentioned it last night."

"My dear, although, I promised you that I will try and save Bella's life, you have to keep in mind that I might not be able to", Minerva reminded her gently. "She plays a very dangerous game. Don't get me wrong, Bellatrix is a very resourceful woman but she is under constant scrutiny. Voldemort's punishment for her failure at the Ministry and getting herself caught will be very severe."

"I know." Hermione said with a small voice.

"Tell me, Hermione, why do you care?" McGonagall was intrigued.

The brunette lifted her head and looked into the gentle green eyes of her mentor. Finding no judgement there only curiosity.

"I don't know… I…There was something in her eyes when Sirius died. She was the last person where I expected to find it."

"What did you see?"

"Grief, sadness, regret, guilt. It happened so fast, I wasn't even sure it was there. But the more I think about it the more I am convinced it was."

"It probably was", McGonagall agreed. "Bellatrix wasn't always that raving lunatic; there was always an underlying anger and a trace of rage in her but never like what she became after she joined Voldemort."

"What was she like as a student, Professor?" Hermione was eager to learn more about the most feared Death Eater.

"A curious girl, keen to learn but she mostly kept to herself. And like I said she was angry at everybody and the world in general. The only ones who were allowed near were her sisters. I always suspected, giving the way pureblood families treat their children, that Bella was more of a mother to her sisters than her own mother."

Minerva sighed heavily when she thought about everything Bella had allowed her to see. Nobody should ever be forced to experience what she had to endure. She now understood the motivation behind the dark witch's actions.

"Walk with me!"

McGonagall used her cane to get up and together they walked slowly through the court yard down to the lake. Minerva had debated how much she should share with her student but given the circumstances she decided her cub deserved to know the truth.

"Despite her protestations, I know for certain that Madam Lestrange has kept a small piece of her humanity before she was sent to Azkaban. Otherwise I highly doubt that she would have survived her ordeal and come to us."

"What makes you so sure, Professor?"

"Mainly the fact that it was Bellatrix who saved me from her husband's tender treatment during the first war. Other than that, everything she showed me."

"You don't have to tell me, Professor", Hermione told her. "It was meant for you alone, to proof her loyalty. I will know eventually, or not. She trusted you with this knowledge, let's keep it this way."

"Bella gave me permission to share it if necessary."

"Oh." The young Gryffindor was surprised. There was one thing though she wanted to know after all. "May I ask why she joined Voldemort beside the obvious reason of pureblood supremacy? And if there was any at all."

"There was", McGonagall nodded in confirmation, a sad expression stole over her classical features. "She made a deal with her father. Bella could convince him not to pursue Andromeda after she married Teddy Tonks. But most of all she promised him to join Voldemort if Narcissa didn't have to marry Lucius Malfoy."

"I always thought the Malfoys were the perfect couple." Hermione remembered Mrs Malfoy from the Quidditch World Cup, where the older witch acted as arrogant and patronizing like her husband. Hermione had thought her cold and unfeeling.

"Narcissa does what is expected of her and just like her sister she is a formidable witch who has buried her true feelings so deep it makes you wonder sometimes if she has any at all."

"So, Draco's mother never loved his father?"

"No. The Narcissa I knew was head over heels in love with another woman."

"Isn't it ironic?" Hermione asked ruefully. "Draco's mom loves a woman while he makes crude jokes about you, your wife and Professor Trelawney."

"Thank goodness he doesn't know how near he is to the truth." Minerva thought of her friend and the years Sibyl had spent alone because for her there was never anybody else but Narcissa Black.

"You mean... Professor Trelawney and Draco's mom... they are..."

"Things are rarely what they seem at Hogwarts, Ms Granger", McGonagall reminded her kindly. "You, of all people, should know that."

"I know, Professor. It's just a bit unexpected."

"Well, I suppose it is. I will meet you at midnight, Ms Granger. Make sure you are alone."

"Thank you." Hermione was flustered by the sudden change of topic.

"You deserve it." McGonagall patted her shoulder before she returned to the castle, leaving a bewildered and thoughtful young woman behind.

* * *

><p>"Finally, you lot", Bellatrix sneered at her former Professors. "I don't have all night. And what the bloody hell is she doing here?" She pointed her wand menacingly at Hermione who felt slightly hurt.<p>

"Bella", McGonagall growled warningly as she stepped towards the dark witch. "If it weren't for Ms Granger you wouldn't be here now, in case you have forgotten."

"Yeah, whatever", the Death Eater mumbled with a pout. "Can we move on now?"

"What is it you think you can do for us, Madame Lestrange?" Dumbledore asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, no, no. First I want your word that my sister and my nephew will be save, then and only then we will talk about what I can do for you." Bellatrix crossed her arms over her chest looking challengingly at the Headmaster.

"Why should we trust you?" Dumbledore insisted.

"You have my word", Minerva interrupted forcefully, having enough of this.

"Minerva!" Albus was outraged.

"I trust her, Albus. Or do you question my judgement?"

"Of course not, but..."

"No, but, Bellatrix has my word that when this is over I will make sure Narcissa and Draco will be save."

"Thank you." Bella smiled defiantly at the most powerful wizard next to her Dark Lord. McGonagall's word was enough for her and better than his as far as she was concerned.

"You too." She mumbled in Hermione's direction, who nodded in acknowledgement.

Bella peered intently at the impressive raven on McGonagall's shoulder, wondering when her former Professor acquired such an unusual pet. She cocked her head and gasped when the raven's eyes suddenly flashed red before it spread its wings and in mid-flight transformed into the Daywalker.

* * *

><p>"Daywalker", the Death Eater greeted respectfully.<p>

Even she wasn't stupid enough to get on the woman's bad side. She was fully aware what she was capable off, having been witness to her power and rage after her wife had been captured by Voldemort's followers. But this was only one side of the woman who stood next to McGonagall with a hand protectively on the small of her back. She had been also witness to a gentler, softer side to this powerful being once, when she was a student at Hogwarts. Bella never told anyone about this encounter near the Black Lake when she sneaked away to meet Susanna.

From her hiding place she had watched when McGonagall arrived at the Lake, her hair lose, flowing down her back and then she saw the wolf stepping out of the bushes and pounding towards the witch. Half way towards to Minerva the wolf had turned into the magnificent woman who now stood before her. Tall, dark, powerful, with the beast lurking behind her pale eyes.

Bella remembered how she had been floored by the display back then when the Daywalker had swept her Professor off her feet to sweep her around before she put her back on her feet and kiss her with an equal amount of passion and tenderness she had never thought possible in someone as strong as the vampire. She was witness to their love and affection for each other just now. It was always there, communicated even through the smallest of touches.

"It is I who is indebted to you", Siobhan offered her hand to Bellatrix who took it reluctantly. "You have my word as well."

Bella nodded in acceptance before she told them what she knew about Voldemort's next steps to tighten his reign over the Wizarding World.

"Lucius, that coward, offered Draco as a pawn to get into the Dark Lord's good graces again", she spat with disdain for her sister's husband. Not mentioning what he done to her sister, which she tried to prevent as much as she could.

"What is Draco's task?" Dumbledore asked with tread.

"He has to kill you." Bella answered calmly.

"I will make sure it won't come to that", Dumbledore assured her. "Welcome at the side of the light, Madame Lestrange." Her turned on his heels and returned to the castle.

"That went well." Sarcasm was dripping from every word as Bella watched him leave.

Minerva stepped forward to put a hand on the Death Eater's shoulder and patted it affectionately.

"Please be careful, Bella."

"I'll try, Professor." She cursed herself for suddenly feeling teary at the kindness.

"See that you do! Now if you excuse us but I have to get back into bed. I am not a young woman anymore and due to Dolores Umbridge's curtsy I still need more rest than usual."

Minerva took her wife's arm and together they followed the path Dumbledore had taken shortly before them.

Bella watched them until they disappeared in the dark before she looked at young woman who remained behind.

"So, uhm... why are you here?" Bella rubbed the back of her neck embarrassedly.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders before she answered. "I wanted to see if you are all right. Did he hurt you badly?"

"The Dark Lord?"

Hermione nodded in confirmation.

"It could have been worse", Bellatrix tried to play it down and sighed in defeat when she saw the scrutinizing gaze.

With a sigh she took off the Glamour Charm she put on before she had come here. Hermione gasped at sight, knowing full well that the rest of her body was probably as bad as her face. After being beaten by the Order and having suffered Voldemort's punishment Hermione wondered how she could even stand upright.

"I am sorry", the young witch whispered, reaching out her hand but afraid to hurt her further.

Bella merely shrugged, "It's not your fault and it's not as if I didn't know what would happen. Don't worry, after more than a decade in Azkaban this is nothing."

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You were disdainful towards the Headmaster but you are always full of respect for Professor McGonagall. Why?"

"Because, believe it or not, I **do** respect her. McGonagall is strict and stern but always fair, to everybody. Underneath her cold exterior she is kind and has a big heart. Oh, don't look so shocked, even someone like me can recognize that."

Before Hermione could ask another question Bella hissed in pain and clutched her left forearm.

"I have to go", Bella whispered apologetically before she apparated in a black cloud.


End file.
